More Friends of Mineral Town: Belonging
by Jadzaea
Summary: Plagued by odd dreams, Jovie grows restless with her life in the city and buys a run down farm in a small town. She settles in nicely, until a certain man sails into town for the summer. Can two lost souls find where they belong? Kai X OC
1. Chapter 1: A Change of Pace

"Jovie, where are you?" a woman's voice said. "I can't see you." A tawny man with black hair walked down a cobblestone road. His features were strong, his dark brown eyes glittered in the moonlight. He passed through an archway and onto a ruined farm. "When are you coming back?" the voice said again. The man walked through the farm and up a hill into a clearing with a beautiful spring. He stood in front of the spring and a light shone up from within the water. A beautiful woman wearing shimmering silver robes rose out of it. Her hair was deep green, eyes like the crystal blue water in which she dwelt. She looked at the boy and smiled. "I'm waiting for you to come back," she said as she turned her head upwards and met Jovie's gaze.

* * *

Jovie jerked awake in a cold sweat. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and told her she was still in her apartment. "That dream again. Always that dream," Jovie muttered to herself. Her alarm clock said it was 5:30 in the morning. "Time to get up. Dad will be here soon." Jovie went into the bathroom, disrobed to bathe, and looked at herself in the mirror. That dream had always plagued her ever since she could remember, with the same woman who bore her likeness and that boy with black hair that she had watched grow up in those dreams. It always started on that road, went through the field, and up the mountain. She had the dream only a handful of times, but it had become far more frequent—nearly once a week—in the past few months.

As she settled into the bathtub, she began to think of how she'd been feeling lately. She felt more and more restless as the days went by, like she needed to get out of the city. She'd been living there since she was a child, and had been on her own for three years. She had always been content with her life, but something lately had been making her want more. When she was done, she dried off and put her robe on. She strolled out into the living room just in time to hear the knock at the door.

"Hi, Dad!" she said when she opened it. The man in front of her smiled warmly. His soft features beamed out at her with fatherly love every time she saw him. His hair was brown, but definitely graying around the edges. He stepped in and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Jovie," he said. "I brought up your newspaper for you." As he handed it to her, he squinted a bit. "You look a little shaken. Is everything okay?"

She took the paper and sat down at the table with it. "I'm fine, I just had a weird dream last night." Her father sat down at the table and put down two cups of coffee he'd picked up on the way over. "Dad, have you ever just felt like you wanted more out of life?"

He regarded her with curiosity as he sipped his coffee. "I did at one time, then you were born. Ever since, I was happy as long as you were. Are you looking for that—a husband and a family?"

Jovie shook her head. "No, I just feel like I'm stuck in a rut. Every day, I get up, go to work, come home, go to sleep. I go through the same cycle every day with no change. I feel restless, like I need to get away."

"Like take a vacation?"

"No, like get a different job, move, something."

Her father looked a little crestfallen. "Is there something you're trying to escape?"

"No, I just need a change." She paused. "I don't have anything like you went through with Mum."

"Well, I wanted to move here to give you a better life than we could in Mineral Town. She had reluctantly agreed, but she just disappeared. No one ever saw her again and we assumed that something awful had happened and she died. After that, I just couldn't stay. But you've been the light of my life ever since."

"You're not upset that I want to move away from here?"

"No. As long as you're happy and you promise to visit, I'll support you in whatever you want to do."

She held up the newspaper. "You sure?" He looked at the want ad she pointed at. It was for a farm in Mineral Town.

"The old farm? You really want to go out there?"

"I just saw the ad and I think it would be a good change. I know I'm a mason here, but I spend most of my time doing secretarial work because no one thinks a little girl should be pounding stone. I think working with my hands is just what I need."

He smiled. He'd been thinking that she was wasted with that company. A change like that would do her some good. "If you want it, then call. I'll go with you to look at it, but I need to get back to work by next Monday."

Jovie jumped up and hugged her father. "Thank you, Dad! This is just the change I need! I'll call right now, and I'm calling work to tell them to find themselves a different secretary." She picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

*The next day*

"So this is it?" Jovie's father said as he and his daughter looked out over the run down farm.

"This is the address . . . the ad said something about a beautiful farm that needed a caretaker," Jovie replied, scratching her head. She'd gone all out for the trip—she'd bought a backpack, new clothing suited for manual labor, and dragged her masonry tools with her. She was looking forward to breaking in her new denim overalls and her brand new workboots. But this ruined farm couldn't be the right place.

"Hi, folks!" a short, pudgy man said as he walked into the farm. He wore a red suit and a red top hat. "Here to look at the farm?"

"Well, we're here to look at _a_ farm. This is the address from the want ad I saw in the paper, but this isn't what was described." The man looked as if he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"You came here because of the ad?" He burst out laughing. "We'd made it sound better than it actually was to get people to come, but I never thought anyone would answer it. You fell for that stupid ad? That's priceless!"

Jovie just watched him laugh for a moment, then gave him her best right hook. He staggered back, putting a hand to his face. "What was that for? Stop it!"

Jovie reeled back to take another swing when her father grabbed her by the arms. "She'll stop now," he said. "Jovie, collect your thoughts and explain. If he still laughs, then I won't hold you back. So don't laugh, Thomas."

Jovie took a deep breath. "Yes, I did believe that ad. I believed it so much that I quit my job and left my apartment to move here. So unless you'd like your face broken, I suggest you don't laugh again," she said through gritted teeth.

Thomas looked at her with pity. "You quit your job and left your home to care for the farm?" he asked. Jovie nodded slowly, still visibly angry. "I see. I am deeply sorry for the false advertising. The farm used to be so prosperous and since the previous owner died, it's fallen into ruin and the town has been without its business. So we needed someone to come in and take it over. When we hadn't gotten anyone in six months, we spruced the ad up a little to attract someone. Most others just looked and left, but you don't have that choice."

He ran his hand over his forehead and sighed deeply. "Why don't you take the farm anyway? The house is in good shape. It's definitely still livable, just a little dusty. This used to be a very prosperous and lively farm—you could definitely bring it back if you want to try."

"Thomas, can you give us a moment?" Jovie pulled her father aside. "Dad, I think I'm going to do it. I've been looking for a change anyway. There's plenty of manual labor to be had here and I would be far more in my element working with my hands instead of pushing paper at a desk."

Her father smiled at her. "Then I wish you luck. I'll call you every week to see how you're doing and I'll come visit when I can get the time off."

Jovie hugged her father. "Thank you!" She ran back over to Thomas and extended her hand. "You've got yourself a deal, Thomas!" He took her hand and beamed a smile at her.

"Great! I know you'll do a great job! I'm the mayor of Mineral Town, and I can help you with whatever you need as long as it's not manual labor. Not good at that bit—if I were, I'd be running this place! I feel awful about the ad, so you can have the farm at no charge. Just promise that you'll give it your all and bring the business back to the town again," he said.

"I will! This place will be booming in a year." She winced as she saw the bruise already blooming on his face. "And um, you may want to go get that bruise looked at."

* * *

Jovie's father bade her goodbye and started to make his way for the docks again to catch the ferry back. Instead, he continued to head north from the farm and headed for Doug's Inn. He stepped in and walked on up to the counter. The red-haired man behind it looked up.

"Can I help—Jack? Is that you?" the man said, with a smile.

"It is, it is. It's good to see you Doug."

Doug came out from around the counter and hugged Jack. "It's good to see you too. I've missed your company over the years."

"And I, yours. How have the years treated you?"

"All things considered, I think they've gone well. Ann is my life, and she's turned into a fine young woman. I think she missed the feminine influence of having a mother growing up. She's a bit of a tom boy. How's Jovie?"

"She's great! She missed the same thing as your Ann—she's a tomboy as well. She's picked up a rather independent nature as well, having to fend for herself at school and at work. Dealing with men who think you're daft all your life is tough. Hence, she doesn't take any guff, as you'll see on Thomas by tomorrow."

Doug raised an eyebrow. "I will?"

"He's going to have quite a shiner. She's got a fantastic right hook."

"Why'd she do that?"

"She answered an ad about the old farm that had been doctored up to sound a lot nicer than it is. She quit her job and her apartment to move here and she finds the farm in the state it's in."

"Oh, yeah, I can understand that. So she's going to be living on the old farm?"

"Yeah. I actually have a favor to ask. Can you keep an eye on her, make sure she's okay?"

"Of course I can. Don't worry about a thing. And you better visit! We all missed you after you left. Rod left to find a cure for Lillia, Trent's parents went off to a hospital in the city . . . you better sit down. There's a lot that's happened since you've been gone."


	2. Chapter 2: A Good Start

Jovie wiped at her brow with the back of her hand, and hefted her basket with her last harvest of turnips of this Spring to the shipping bin. After she dumped it, she turned to survey her farm. She had decided she liked it in Mineral town the first morning she awakened and smelled the morning air. It had been a month since she took over the farm and she felt she was getting off to a good start. She'd gotten the land cleared within a couple of weeks of arrival, made over 30,000 gold thanks to shipping brooches she got with the medals won at the horse race, and had a coop full of four happy chickens. She'd made more than enough to invest in a few bags of pineapple seed, which were going to make her another pretty penny once they were full grown. She'd save some in her fridge to make desserts and juices with.

She had begun to make friends with the various people around town, especially those close to her age. The one she'd latched onto the most so far was Ann from the Inn. She reminded Jovie a lot of herself, being a tomboy who didn't really care what people thought of it. She had a sharp wit and a tongue that matched at times. Jovie found herself at the Inn a lot and was becoming fast friends with Ann. Ann's father, Doug, took a liking to her immediately. He was always attentive, making sure she was eating well and inviting her to come to the Inn to eat. She'd gone over there every day during the spring. She thought of him as a second father now, and Ann like the sister she never had.

Mary and Grey were becoming friends to Jovie as well as she went to the library often in what little spare time she had. Cliff was always at the Inn and buddies with Grey—they were fun to hang around with too. There was Elli, the brown haired nurse from the clinic, and Trent, the doctor. Karen worked at the grocery store with her parents, Popuri and Rick helped their mother with the poultry farm, and Harris patrolled the town. Jovie was fond of all of the girls, and chatted with them when she could.

What irked her is that she'd been having that same strange dream about the woman in the silver robes more and more since she arrived. She had it twice the first week, three times the second week, now it was more than every other night, but not every night. She had no idea what was triggering these dreams at all, and she certainly didn't have the time to look into it right now. So she put up with them. Otherwise, everything had been wonderful since she came.

Jovie sighed and stepped out of the farm. She began to head toward the beach to pick up said bags of pineapple seed. She ran into Popuri as she walked past the Poultry Farm. "Hi, Jovie!" she said cheerfully. "Leaving work to take a break for a while?"

"Sort of. I'm heading to Zack's to buy some seeds from Won." she replied. "You heading the same way?"

Popuri fell into step beside Jovie and they continued walking. "I am. Rick is throwing the Frisbee in tomorrow's competition for May and Barley, as neither of them can throw very well. They're going down to practice, and I'm heading down a bit early."

"Great!" They made random small talk until they got to the beach. Jovie took a deep breath of the salt air. "I love the beach. I'm going to have to find time to dig out my swimsuit."

"Me too. Rick hates it when I come to the beach, though. So I do it more often to irritate him."

Jovie grinned. "Is that all you do to irritate him?"

"Oh no, his biggest annoyance is about to arrive in town anytime."

"Aha! So the infamous Kai is going to make an appearance?"

"Yup! He's just a friend to me, but I like to let Rick think that I'm interested in him in a different way."

"You lead Rick on, or just don't deny any accusations?"

"The latter of the two. Kai is a really nice guy, but all the women in town think he's hot with two T's and he tends to be blunt when he speaks. So none of the men like him. I think Rick's got a bug because Karen chats with Kai, so he thinks Kai is trying to home in on his supposed turf."

"So if you don't like Kai, do you like anyone?"

Popuri sighed happily. "Harris."

"I had no idea!" Jovie said with a grin.

"The only ones who know are the other girls. If Rick knew, it wouldn't irritate him nearly as much as Kai does. Besides, you can't possibly think that chicken that escapes at least three times a week escapes by chance."

Jovie thought for a moment. Harris was always helping Popuri catch a chicken that had escaped from the Poultry Farm. She grinned at Popuri. "You've got that bird trained, don't you?"

"Of course! I may not seem like I'm with it, but that's part of my charm." Popuri flashed Jovie a grin and Jovie laughed.

"I knew I liked you for a reason!"

"Jovie! Popuri!" a little voice called. The girls turned around to see May and her dog Hannah running toward them, with Rick and Barley strolling behind. The girls smiled at the little girl as she ran up.

"Hi, May!" Jovie said. "I heard you guys came to practice." The girl nodded.

"Yup! I can't throw the Frisbee far enough yet, and Grandpa doesn't either. So Rick always throws for Hannah. You guys come and sit farther up the beach so you can watch Rick and Hannah practice! Sit with me!"

"I'll tell you what. Go put down your towels anywhere you want, and we'll come over as soon as you've chosen a place to sit down." May looked like she'd burst with glee.

"Okay! Come on, Hannah!" The girl ran off with the chocolate lab loping behind her.

"You three are so good with her. Thank you for that," Barley said. "I always feel like I don't have enough energy to keep up with her."

"Not a problem," Popuri said. "You know we're always happy to help, and May's such a good girl."

"By the way, Rick, it's really sweet of you to compete with Hannah in the contest," Jovie said.

Rick colored a little as he smiled. "Thanks. I like to do it, to help her out," he replied. "She's a good kid." They watched May spreading out her towel down near the Seaside Lodge.

"I think May's waiting for Kai," Barley chuckled. Rick scowled, but said nothing.

"She won't have to wait much longer. Here comes the Sun Skimmer!" Popuri said. Jovie was sure that a vein popped out of Rick's forehead as he caught a glimpse of the light yellow boat coming into the dock. Popuri was waving May over, and before she could say anything, Jovie was getting dragged by the wrist toward the dock. "Come on, Jovie! I'll introduce you!"

Popuri and May both had a wrist in hand and pulled Jovie up onto the dock. A light yellow cruising sailboat was coming in slowly. It finally came to a stop next to the dock, and Jovie heard a splash which she assumed was the anchor. A man in a purple vest over a loose white shirt, loose brown pants, and black boots climbed off the side with a huge rope and tied the boat to the dock. A purple bandana covered his head with its long ties blowing a little in the ocean breeze. He was tall with wide, toned shoulders and bronze skin. He grabbed a sack that he threw over his shoulder and started to walk down the dock toward them.

"Hi, Popuri! Hi, May!" he said with a grin, but the grin faded and he stopped suddenly when his dark brown eyes locked onto Jovie's. Something unseen seemed to crackle in the air and crackle right through her as she gazed into those eyes. She'd seen them somewhere before. Where had she seen those eyes before?

"Hi, Kai!" Popuri said. She walked over to him, dragging Jovie with her. When they stopped, Jovie just stared.

She could see why the men in town didn't like him: Kai's face looked as if the devil had chiseled it purposefully to bewitch any woman that set eyes on him. The man as a whole looked exotic, and for some reason, she could picture him with long, wavy black hair. He'd looked sinful anyway, but he'd be moreso with that hair.

"I've got a friend for you to meet! Kai, this is Jovie."

When Popuri and May let go of her wrists, Jovie just stood in front of Kai and stared. He seemed to be staring back with his jaw hanging open. Popuri and May sent each other questioning looks, then looked back at the two gawking people.

"Hi," Jovie finally said.

"Hi," Kai replied. "You weren't here last year." His voice was dark and smooth, like the deep brown his eyes were. She somehow found her voice again.

"Yeah, I just moved into the farm in the Spring."

"The old run-down farm?"

At that she smiled a little. "It's not run down anymore. It still looks a little bare, but I've got it cleaned up and I'm slowly getting around to making minor repairs to the buildings."

"By yourself?" When she nodded, Kai just dropped his jaw. "Wow. That's impressive."

They stood in silence for a while. Jovie started to feel a little odd. "Well, I need to get going. I've got to buy seeds and get them home so I can plant them tomorrow before the festival. And I have to clear out the old cucumber plants."

"Oh, do you have to?" May asked with a pout.

Jovie grinned and ruffled the girl's hair. "I do, May. So I can't watch you practice. But I'll be here bright and early to watch the contest, and I'll bring Buck to sit with us."

"Yay! I love your puppy! Okay, see you tomorrow, then!"

"Jovie, if you want, come by the Seaside Lodge. I own it, and I'm running it all summer."

Jovie looked at Kai again. No one's features had ever moved her before, but this man was different. She smiled at him. "I will. Popuri tells me that you make pizza, so you can count on me coming down for that. See you all later!"

Kai watched her go into Zack's. 'Wow,' he thought to himself. There went the most stunning girl he'd ever seen. And he swore he'd seen her somewhere before. He noticed May and Popuri grinning at him. Crap, did they notice him staring? He picked up his bag.

"Uh, I have to go get settled at the Inn and pick up my shipment from Jeff's store. I'll catch you guys later today, or at the Festival tomorrow." Popuri and May seemed happy with that, and they both said goodbye to him. He walked from the beach, noticing Rick's unusually harsh glare as he left.

* * *

Jovie was standing in front of a mansion on a large estate. A limousine drove up. A man with dark eyes and black hair got out, followed by a woman with deep brown hair, tawny skin, and hazel eyes. The woman carried a tiny bundle as they walked toward the mansion. She followed them into the house, where a butler, maid, and another woman were waiting. Greetings were exchanged, then the squirming bundle was handed to the other woman. The couple turned and walked into their generous parlor without a second look back at the au pair or their baby.


	3. Chapter 3: Pizza and Ice Cream

Rick and Hannah won the Frisbee Tournament with ease the next day. Jovie, Popuri, Barley, and Jovie all cheered them on from their spread of blankets near the beach steps. Jovie had noticed Kai sitting on the bench next to the Seaside Lodge throughout the tournament. Every time she looked up at him, he was looking back. "Hey Popuri, do I have something on my face?" she asked halfway through the tournament.

"No. Why?" Popuri replied.

"Kai keeps looking at me. I was starting to wonder if my overall straps were crossed or my hair was standing on end."

Popuri smirked. "Did you ever consider that maybe he thinks you're pretty?"

"No he doesn't."

"I bet he does."

Jovie just scoffed and continued to watch the dogs. After the tournament was over, Rick came over with Hannah running behind. "Great job, you two!" Barley said.

Rick grinned. "I had nothing to do with it. The talent is all in Hannah." The dog head butted the back of his knee, and he crouched down to roughhouse with her.

"Hey Jovie, wanna come back to the ranch before you have to go back to work?" May asked.

Jovie glanced at Kai, who was sitting on the bench alone, looking out to sea. "I'll be along in a bit. You guys go on ahead."

"Okay! If you don't come, that's okay. But we have to play tomorrow!"

"You can bet I'll be over to play tomorrow, no matter what," Jovie said with a smile.

The group began to head toward the beach's exit without Jovie. Rick noticed her looking at Kai, and starting to walk toward the bench he was sitting on. Was she going to talk to _him_? Rick was sure he had girlfriends everywhere he went when he wasn't here. All men who looked like that did. They were all sneaky and all up to no good.

"Jovie!" he yelled as cheerfully as he could. "You sure you don't want to come now? I'll walk with you."

"Nah, I'll be along later. See you in a few, Rick!" Jovie didn't see the scowl on Rick's face, or Rick walk off the beach in a huff. She took a deep breath as she closed the distance between herself and the bench, and Kai. What would she say? She certainly felt bad that no one had paid him any heed the entire length of the tournament. "Hey Kai," she said.

He looked up as she sat down. "Hi, Jovie. Tournament was great, huh?"

"Definitely! I have a puppy at home, and he'll be big enough by next summer to compete. I can't wait." She looked at him, watched him stare out to sea for a moment. "What do you think of when you look out to sea?"

Kai scoffed. "Jovie, I appreciate you trying, but I'm not a charity case. I don't need people talking to me because they feel sorry for me."

"Well, if that's how you feel when someone tries to get to know you a little better, then it's no wonder you don't have many friends in this town."

"And you think starting with such obvious small talk is going to convey that you might want to get to know me?"

Popuri had said Kai would be blunt, and there it was. If he wanted to be blunt, then she would be blunt right back. "Fine. Would you rather I said, 'Hey Kai, we're going to dinner,' and drag you off the beach?"

He raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "Do I get to be dragged by my hair?" Bingo, that got him.

"Depends on how well I like you."

"Will making you pizza make you like me more?"

"Hmmm . . . it could. Throw in some ice cream and I'd be well on my way."

"Done. Come on—I'll cook for you in the Lodge."

* * *

"That was so good. You're a genius with pizza."

"Thanks. You weren't kidding when you said you could eat a lot."

"I told you. Mind if I take the rest home? I've got a fridge to keep it in, although it will probably end up being breakfast tomorrow."

"Not at all." He looked at her. She looked like she'd been working most of the day, and she worked outside nearly every day, judging by her tan. "You said you lived on the farm?"

"Yup. I just took it over a month ago." He blinked at her a couple of times. "What?"

"Is it doing well?"

"Very well. I made enough money last month to expand the chicken coop and turn the land I'm not using into a grassy field. I've bought grass seeds, but I have yet to plant them. I have to till the whole field first. I can't till the field until I've built my stone fence."

"You put me to shame big time. I don't think I could ever work that hard."

"You don't? You've got that gorgeous boat out there. I imagine it must take a lot to keep it in pristine condition like that."

"Well, I do all the work myself. I didn't build it, but I take care of the upkeep. But I do work to keep it going. I make enough money to keep the boat nice, and after that, I don't really care."

"The boat's the only thing you have that matters. I'm sure if you had something else that mattered, you'd work hard for that too." She smiled at the perplexed look on his face. "Kai, tell me what you're running from."

"Now whether or not I tell you about that depends on how much I like _you_."

"Touché." She pushed her chair back. "I've got to get going. I've got to get some sleep before I start on that fence tomorrow. I'm planning on buying cows later this season." Kai got up as she did.

"Here, I'll pack the pizza for you." He picked up the pan and walked over to the counter to put it into a box. She leaned on the counter and smiled coyly.

"Will my coming back tomorrow make you like me more?"

He grinned. "Come back every day the rest of the week, and I'll be well on my way." She smiled and her whole face lit up.

"Done. I'll see you tomorrow, then! Have that pizza oven fired up, boyo." She picked up her box of pizza and headed for the door. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Kai watched her walk down the beach through the window of the lodge. He chuckled as he saw her take another piece of pizza from the box and munch on it. She was completely different from any girl he'd ever known. She seemed to have the same sense of humor he did, and was direct when she felt like it. He hated it when people danced around things or played mind games. And the fact that she was all that, plus beautiful, was what floored him. So she'd be back tomorrow. For the first time in a long time, Kai felt excited to be in Mineral Town.

* * *

"So he's really not bad at all," Jovie said. She'd just filled in Ann, Popuri, and Karen on her meeting with Kai the next afternoon. They all sat in the vacant guest room, helping Popuri make flyers for the Chicken Festival that was to take place in a few days.

"See? I told you all that he's not awful, no matter what Rick rambles on about," Popuri said, pointing her scissors at Ann and Karen. Karen chuckled and pushed the scissors back to what Popuri was cutting.

"I don't know what his issue is. If he didn't spend all that time complaining about Kai, he'd be way more attractive. The whole anger-protectiveness thing was cute at first, but it's getting old," Karen said, looking at Popuri.

"Sorry about that. I like irritating him because he won't leave me alone. If he knew about Harris, it wouldn't be nearly as much fun because he knows Harris." She stood up and paraded around with her dress off one of her shoulders. "When I know Harris is coming by, I make sure to pull my collar down just the teensiest bit, or wear the dress with the strap that likes to fall off my shoulder." Jovie and Ann burst out laughing.

"Oh Popuri, I never knew that," Ann said. Popuri plopped down and pointed the scissors at Ann again.

"Don't tell anyone! As long as Rick thinks I like Kai, I have endless hours of entertainment watching him fume and stomp around. You ruin that, I'll tell Manna that you and Cliff have been having a mad affair up here while you're 'cleaning'."

"But we're not!"

"Doesn't matter if Manna hears it," Karen said as she pushed Popuri's scissors down once again. "She'll believe anything. I could tell her I was pregnant with an alien's baby and she'd start sewing onesies that have three legholes."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just like you won't spread that thing about the mad affair. It doesn't matter that I'd love to have one with Cliff."

"Speaking of mad affairs that have yet to happen, you're interested in Kai, Jovie?" Popuri asked.

Jovie raised an eyebrow, unsure of how she should answer. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"I know him the best out of anyone in the village, so you can always come to me if you want to know anything about him. And if you want me to drop a good word for you, I can do that too, but I don't think I'll need to."

"Why do you say that?"

"You were all he talked about when I visited him this morning. Non-stop, Jovie."

"Really?" Jovie's face perked up when Popuri nodded, then she put it away. "I'm not sure I know what to do with that. I've never been after a relationship before with anyone, and I'm not sure if I'm after one with Kai. He's definitely an interesting person and I can see us being good friends."

"He likes eggs and egg dishes. He doesn't often have access to fresh eggs. Just so you know. And grab lunch or a snack at the Lodge often. He doesn't get a lot of company. If you want to."

Jovie looked down at her half-finished flyer and pondered this bit of information. "I need to get my pizza fix as much as I can anyway before he leaves again."

"He does make a great pizza! Ann, your dad should make pizza!"

"Popuri, we've been through that. He tried it once before, and we had to get a ladder to reach the dough that stuck to the ceiling."

"Well, he doesn't have to throw it!" Karen and Jovie laughed as they listened to Ann and Popuri argue about pizza.


	4. Chapter 4: Flirtations and Dreams

Jovie hummed as she stepped out onto the beach a week later. She'd been eating lunch at the Seaside Lodge every day since she'd first gone, on Popuri's advice. That boy made a mean pizza, and he was getting to be a friend. She had decided to surprise him a bit early and bring him a basket of eggs from the farm. As she walked down the beach, she saw Kai sitting on the bench between the Lodge and Zack's place.

"Hi, Kai!" she said cheerfully as she walked up the beach. He smiled, and motioned for her to sit on the bench beside him.

"Hi, Jovie. I want to ask you something. What do you think of a guy who doesn't get along with his family?" Kai said to her.

"It doesn't matter to me. I would assume that a person who doesn't get on with his or her family must have a reason for it."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "You really think so?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Kai leaned back and stared down toward the other end of the beach.

"Well, I don't get along with mine. They had my life all planned out for me: what school I would go to, that I would join my father in business, and all sorts of stuff. They had even promised some guy that I would marry his daughter without my consent. It was an attempt to butter the rich old dude up so he'd enter into a partnership with my father. So the very next day after they informed me that I would be marrying someone I didn't even know, I ran away. I took what little money I had, bought a one way boat ticket, and struck out on my own."

"How long ago was that?"

"Five years ago. I mean, I've done alright for myself. I have my own boat now, and seasonal restaurants in three other towns like the Seaside Lodge. But I only stay a couple of weeks in those other towns. I stay here the longest of any."

Jovie knew what it was like to be without a parent. Her mother had disappeared when she was a toddler. But she had at least had her father who cared for her very deeply. Having both parents when they didn't care for you must be just as bad, if not worse. "I had no idea."

He turned and looked her straight in the eyes. "No one does. You're the first person I've ever told."

Jovie gazed into his deep brown eyes, then smiled warmly. "I'm glad to be the first. And I won't tell anyone else."

"You sure? Not even Ann?"

"Not even Ann. If I tell her, she'll mention it to Manna, then it'll circulate through the town before I can set foot out of the Inn directly afterward." Kai laughed at that.

"Yeah, it would. I feel better now, having gotten that off my chest. I feel like I can be open with you. I know you won't judge me."

"I would never judge anyone." She looked down at her covered basket of eggs. Kai had an unpleasant youth, his parents were probably inattentive except when it came to achievement, be it his or theirs. He had never had a place to belong, sort of like how she'd been feeling the past few seasons. "Come inside—let me make _you_ something." He raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Like brunch, courtesy of my chickens." She waggled the basket and he smiled.

"Fresh eggs. I haven't had fresh eggs in a long time." She grabbed his hand and led him toward the Lodge.

"Well, you'll have some now, and whatever else I can improvise from your fridge." Kai laughed as she pulled him through the door.

* * *

Jovie hummed to herself as she tended the fields a few days later. Her pineapples were growing nicely. She couldn't wait to surprise Kai with them once they were full grown.

"What are you growing on the farm?" he had asked.

"Lots of pineapples!" she'd said cheerfully.

"You know what I like even more than eggs? Pineapples. I love fresh pineapples more than anything." She had resolved then to save as many as she could for him.

Jovie enjoyed his company immensely. He had great stories of places he'd been, funny things that happened to him in his travels, and had a great sense of humor. He was blunt at times too, not sugar coating things, which Jovie enjoyed. Kai was like a fresh breeze that had blown in with the tide. He was so completely unlike any of the other people in the village. He actually reminded her of the men back in the city, only he wasn't a jerk like they were.

Jovie knew she liked him. There was no denying it. The amount he'd grown on her in the past week and a half was unlike anything she'd ever felt for anyone before. She had no idea what was happening to her, but she was finding it harder and harder to imagine Mineral Town without him. She knew she'd never be the same at the end of the Summer. She did her best not to think about that.

Jovie put away her watering can for now. It was nearly lunch time and she was going to go eat pizza at Kai's again. She started walking through town, wondering if her past two weeks of non-stop pizza was starting to show on her backside or not. It was uncommonly hot today—the town was smack in the middle of a heat wave. It was bad enough on her farm, but the town had less in the way of grass and soil to soak up the heat. It was even worse on the beach, with the sand reflecting the sun back at her—a lot worse. She saw Kai sitting on the bench outside his restaurant. As she walked toward him, she began to feel a little dizzy. He looked at her strangely as she neared him.

"Jovie, are you okay? You don't look well at all," he said, standing up. She stopped and put her hand to her forehead just as her head began to swim.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," she was able to squeak out as she felt herself start to go down. The last thing she remembered seeing was Kai running toward her.

* * *

Jovie heard a young baby cry out as a woman with deep green hair dropped her head to the pillow underneath her in exhaustion. A man with brown hair ran into the room and rushed to the woman's side. Jovie recognized him as her father—he was much younger, but still her father. He took the woman's hand lovingly in his own and kissed her damp forehead as she turned to him with a smile. A midwife brought a bundle to them. As the woman took it, the midwife said, "It's a girl."

The man and woman uncovered the baby's head to reveal a newborn girl with a head of emerald green hair. They both looked upon the baby with such wonder and joy Jovie thought they would burst.

"What should we name her?" her father asked.

The woman beamed at the baby. "Jovie."

* * *

Suddenly, Jovie was standing on the beach. The same man was sitting at the end of the dock with a toddler with the same green hair. They both stared out to sea.

"Daddy, when is Mommy coming back?" the toddler asked.

"Jovie, Mommy went away. They couldn't find her. I don't know when she'll be coming back."

"Will she know to find us in the city when she does?"

"I don't know, Jovie. If she doesn't, I want you to know that I will take care of you as well as both Mommy and I would have together. You are my life now, Jovie, and I will always be there for you. You might not understand now, but you will someday."

"Okay, Daddy." The toddler looked out to sea again. "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Jovie."

* * *

Jovie was flying again, across her farm, and up the mountain. It was twilight this time, and the small pond was the same calming shade of purple as the sky. The black-haired man entered the clearing again as in her other dreams, but this time, he carried something. He tossed it into the pond. The light shone from the bottom of the pond and the woman in silver rose up out of the spring again. She looked straight at Jovie.

"Jovie, you're home now. We need you, Jovie. Come find us. Please, come find us," she said.

When the black-haired boy turned to look at Jovie, she nearly choked. He looked like Kai.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hardest Fall Ever

When Jovie's eyes shot open, she didn't know where she was. There was bright light, white walls, and a blue curtain. She couldn't move. Her heart was racing, and her breathing quickened.

"Jovie, you're awake!" Elli said as her face came into view. "We were worried about you for a second. You seemed to be having some vivid dreams."

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Jovie asked.

"You're at the Clinic. Kai said you passed out on the beach. He carried you all the way here. He's also been arguing with Trent about seeing you. Trent won't let him in since I had to get you out of your clothes to help cool you off. I'm going to go tell Trent you're awake!" Elli got up and left the room.

Jovie now realized that she had nothing but a sheet covering her, and a cold compress on her forehead. From the sound of it, a fan had been brought in and pointed at the foot of the bed. Kai carried her here? That was really sweet. It was also embarrassing. Jovie had always thought of herself as a strong, independent person. She had never been delicate or helpless, like a typical female. To faint, and to have done it in front of Kai, mortified her.

Trent's face came into view now. "Glad to see you back with us, Jovie. You've been out for quite some time." She had?

"How long?"

"Kai brought you in at around 11:00, so you were out for about eight hours. How long were you working in your fields this morning?"

"Um, from 6:00 to around 11:00. It was nearing lunchtime, and I wanted pizza. I was beat from working."

"How much work did you do?"

"I harvested three plots of tomatoes, tended twelve plots of various plants, fed the chickens, picked up the eggs, I think I chopped some wood this morning too up on the mountain."

Trent shook his head. "Jovie, I know you watch the weather religiously. You knew it was going to be as hot as it was, so you should have rested a bit. You passed out from exhaustion due to overwork and the heat today."

Jovie smiled weakly. "It's always worst on the beach."

"It is. I want to keep you overnight to make sure you're alright and you can go home in the morning. Just be careful—it gets hot in the summer and you like to work hard. The farm is doing so well that your habits show," Trent said with a smile.

Jovie smiled back. "Thank you, Trent. And thank Elli for me, if I fall asleep again before I see her."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, there's someone who's been sitting in the waiting room for hours wanting to see you."

Trent left, and Kai came in. He pulled the chair right up next to the bed and sat next to Jovie. "How are you feeling?"

Jovie scowled. "Embarrassed."

"What for?"

"I'm not delicate, and fainting is something I absolutely do not do. I never wanted to show weakness to anyone. And you saw it."

Kai's eyebrows furrowed. "No one ever said you were weak. But even you, my busy one, have limitations. Trent is right: you watch the weather religiously and you knew how hot it was going to be today. Just what was so important that you risked your health?"

Jovie blushed. She remembered that she had given the pineapples a little extra attention. She wanted to make sure that Kai's favorite fruit grew up big and juicy so she could surprise him. She had done the most damage, though, chopping wood to expand the house. Something inside her nagged at her to expand it constantly. "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure I got everything done."

"I know you and your farming habits. Everything was already done—there's something extra you're doing. But that's not important."

Kai leaned closer and took Jovie's hand in his. "You scared the living crap out of me today. You're right that you're a strong person, so I assumed the worst when you went down. If there's not a groove in the floor from where I was pacing, it would be a miracle and Trent should kiss the feet of whomever installed it. I want you to promise me something, Jovie."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll take a break sometimes. I won't let you put yourself at risk, Jovie."

Jovie looked into his eyes. She saw annoyance, but she saw genuine concern. She also thought he looked and sounded a bit strange—she'd never seen another person look at her the way Kai was right now. Maybe Trent should take a look at him too. She knew that her father would be telling her the same thing, however. Her father was always concerned for her. "I promise, Kai. I'll take a breather once in a while."

He smiled. "You are a hard worker, but hard workers need breaks more than slouches like me."

She looked at him, baffled. "I don't think you're a slouch, Kai."

"I only do enough work to get by and continue to travel."

"No, you do what you have to in order to stay away from the life you left behind, if you can call it a life. I think that's a very brave thing to do."

He blinked a couple of times, like no one had ever told him that before. He got that funny look on his face again. "You're something else, Jovie. Here, I wanted to give you this at the beach, but that sort of got thwarted." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was a leather cord with a tiger's eye bead here and there, with a beautiful shell hanging from a cluster of tiger's eye beads. "This is a necklace I got in a far away place just after I left home. It was made by a shaman who enchanted it with good luck. He just randomly gave it to me, told me it would help me reach my destiny. But I want to pass it to you. It's something that has been important to me, and I want you to have it."

Jovie looked at it with awe as he placed the shell in her hand. "Are you sure, Kai?"

"As sure as the sunrise."

She lifted it and marveled at it. It was a simple gesture, and then it wasn't. He was giving her something that he had for five years, and he had probably kept it hidden somewhere to keep it safe. And he wanted to give it to her. She looked at the shell and looked back at him. "Thank you, Kai. I'll treasure it always," she said with a smile.

Trent came in and put a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai nodded, and picked up Jovie's hand again. "I need to go so you can get some much-needed rest. Remember your promise, and I'll bring you some pizza if you're still here tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Kai."

"Goodnight, Jovie." Kai smiled and gave her hand a quick squeeze before Trent showed him out.

Jovie picked up the necklace again. It touched her that someone wanted to give her something so important to them. Kai was so sweet. Not only had he given her his necklace, but he had carried her to the clinic and waited for eight hours until he was sure she was okay. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been there? Suddenly, she remembered that he was leaving in a week and a half. No one would be there for her come Fall. She would still have his necklace. But that wasn't the same as having him there, seeing him, smelling him, touching him. As she looked at the necklace, she realized that the gesture touched her so because Kai was the one who had made it. And the realization hit her like a brick wall: she had fallen in love with Kai.

* * *

"What am I going to do, Ann? What on earth am I going to do?" Jovie asked Ann the next day. Trent and Elli had released her that morning. She went back to the farm to water the plants and tend the animals, then left immediately to go talk to Ann.

Ann watched her best friend pace like a wild person and smiled. Jovie had always said that boys couldn't tempt her. They hadn't been able to in high school or at work in the city. Even Rick with all of his trying hadn't been able to touch her. It had taken Kai, with the face of a fallen angel and easy-going temperament. He was the perfect compliment to Jovie, who always worked hard, freaked out when she couldn't get something done, and freaked even more if she lost control of her situation. This was a perfect example of the last and it amused her greatly.

"Jovie, you're making it sound like being in love is a problem," she said with a smile.

"It is a problem! Well, it isn't, but it is. I don't know what to do with myself now. Do I go see him? Do I tell him? Will anything I do scare him away? I don't know if I can see him without making an idiot of myself now." She glared at Ann. "You think this is funny, don't you? You're grinning like a dork."

"Well, it sort of is," she said back, her grin spreading even more. "You know what you do? Enjoy being in love! Go to him, profess your feelings, kiss him, live happily ever after. Well, the last probably isn't that simple, but the first three are."

Jovie turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "You're telling me to do that when you can't seem to do that for Cliff?"

Ann looked at her thoughtfully. "Okay, you've got me there. It is easier to say than do. Hey, the fireworks are in a couple of days. Why don't you ask him to go with you? You'll be bringing him a birthday present today anyway."

Jovie pondered that suggestion for a second. She was on her way to bring him a wrapped gift of one of her newly ripened pineapples. "Sure, why not? He's probably already going anyway, so that should be easy to do. But Ann—you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you'll ask Cliff to go with you." Jovie watched Ann blush deeply. "Come on, I know you've had the hots for him ever since before I came."

"But I don't know how long he'll be here. He stays here at the Inn and doesn't have any source of income to make money to keep staying, or to buy a place. I'm worried that if I get involved with him that he'll have to leave in the end."

"Then you do whatever you can to stop that. Kai is scheduled to leave at the end of the summer. If he returns my feelings, I'll do whatever I have to do to get him to stay, even if it means sinking that boat." That made Ann laugh out loud.

"It's a deal—you ask Kai, I ask Cliff. And I get to help you sink the boat, if it comes to that." The girls laughed hysterically as they opened the door to the room. Jovie passed Cliff on the way down the stairs, which made her chuckle just after she passed him.

* * *

Jovie walked nervously up to the Seaside Lodge with the wrapped gift in her hands. She'd never done anything like this before in her life. She'd also never gotten so worked up over a boy either. 'Why do women get like this? Put a good looking man in front of us and our brains shut off,' she thought. She opened the door and saw Kai leaning against the counter, reading a book atop it. Kai's lower lip was pushed out a little in concentration and the act of biting it passed through Jovie's head. She shook it off, but it kept popping back in as she walked up to the counter. When Kai looked up and smiled at her, things that were probably illegal on this island began to pass through in place of the lip biting. 'That's what I get for reading smutty romance novels,' she thought as she smiled back.

"Glad to see you're up and about," Kai said cheerfully. "I knew you'd recover quickly. Anyone else would have been in there a few days."

It cheered her up to know that he didn't think any less of her for yesterday. But she was still a nervous wreck. "Thank you for yesterday, Kai. I never got to thank you properly for taking care of me."

"It's not a problem at all. Are you alright? You seem nervous." She put the large wrapped box on the counter and he noticed that she was wearing the necklace he'd given to her yesterday. The box had completely covered it until she put it down. It made him happy that she was wearing it, but he wasn't sure why it made him _so_ happy.

"Kai, this is for you." She handed him a card in an envelope with balloons and a cake drawn on the front next to his name. "Happy birthday!"

He opened the card and it was one that Jovie had made herself. He smiled as he read it. It looked like she'd wrapped the gift herself as well. He carefully pulled the ribbon off to preserve the bow, and opened the gift. "A pineapple! You grew pineapples on your farm? They're my absolute favorite fruit! Thank you!"

Jovie beamed. "I also put a couple of recipes in the box too, on cards so you can put them in your own recipe box. There's one for Pineapple Juice and one for Pineapple Cake, with a variation for cupcakes."

He rummaged in the box and found an envelope with the recipe cards tucked inside. She'd handwritten them as well. He marveled at the card and gift. Popuri had been the only one to give him anything for his birthday before, and it was always a Spa-Boiled Egg. Harris liked Spa-Boiled Eggs and so did her brother, so Kai was pretty sure she thought all guys liked them. Jovie had grown the pineapple on her farm, made the card and recipes, and wrapped the gift herself. She'd made it all by hand, so to speak, for his birthday. The fact that she put so much effort and thought into it touched him. "Jovie, thank you so much. I'm not quite sure what to say."

"All you have to say is one thing: say you'll go to the Fireworks with me."

Kai blinked at her, then smiled. "I would love to."

Jovie grinned back at him. "Great! I'll meet you in the square at sunset in two days?"

"Actually, if you want to come by at four, I'll pack a picnic basket and we can watch them set up."

"That's a great idea. I'll see you at four then, in the square on the twenty-fourth." She blushed and looked at her feet. "Um, I've got to get back to work now. Enjoy your pineapple, and I'm looking forward to the Fireworks."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Jovie. And I will enjoy this pineapple immensely."

She gave a little wave as she left the Lodge. He'd never seen her act anything outside of confident and collected, except for yesterday in the Clinic. Today and yesterday had revealed sides of Jovie he had never seen before. He admired her strength and confidence, but this softer side he was beginning to see was very endearing. He was just beginning to realize that she was a multi-faceted woman, and was intrigued by the idea of there being more to her than meets the eye. He smiled and began to think of a menu for the picnic.


	6. Chapter 6: The Blind Leading The Blind

Kai returned to the Inn that evening with a few possible menus. He got into the room he, Grey, and Cliff shared, spread the possible menus out on the table, and sat down to ponder which would be best.

"Doing homework?" Kai looked up to see Grey coming in, his hair wet from a shower and dressed in his pajamas. He always showered in the evening—coming home covered in soot would make Kai want to shower a second time every day too.

"Sort of. I'm looking over menus for a picnic on Thursday. I'm going to the Fireworks with Jovie," he replied.

Grey grinned as he sat down in another chair at the table. "Jovie, huh? She's very nice. She comes into the shop a lot. Hard worker. Gorgeous, but not my type. Too headstrong for me. She's perfect for you though. Can I take a look at the ones you don't decide on? A picnic would be a great idea for Mary and myself."

Kai looked at Grey. He had never been a man of many words, but the ones he did spit out were straight to the point. "Yes you can, and why are you telling me Jovie's not your type?"

"You seem like you're interested."

"What makes you think so?"

"Carrying her to the Clinic, pouring over five possible menus for a picnic—which are complete with wine selections—she's wearing a new necklace that sure as hell can't be bought on this island. Do I need to go on?"

"I never thought about it before. She struck me the very first time I saw her. She looks very familiar, but I'm not quite sure where I've seen her before. She's funny, confident, hard-working, and she doesn't judge me. She never has . . . no one's ever been as trusting with me as she has."

Suddenly, Cliff burst in. "Kai, did Jovie come to the Lodge today?"

"Yes, she did," Kai replied hesitantly.

"Did she ask you to the Fireworks?"

Kai eyed him suspiciously. "I like you Cliff, but there's going to be a serious ass kicking if you're tailing her around the village." Kai saw Grey grin out of the corner of his eye.

"No, I'm not. I ask because Ann asked me to go to the Fireworks with her. This was preceded by her and Jovie laughing in the room next door and Jovie leaving." Cliff saw the menus on the table and gawked. "Oh no, she did. We're in trouble, man." When Kai just looked at him blankly, he added, "We've been asked on dates, Kai."

Kai winced. "Crap, I knew she couldn't have been so nervous for nothing. What do we do? I can't blow this."

"Neither can I!"

Grey stood up and held up his hands. "Whoa, guys. Take a deep breath, think calm. The way you guys are panicked, you're both stupid in love with these girls."

Cliff and Kai looked at each other, stupefied. Grey recognized a moment of realization when he saw one. "Now that we've established what everyone's suspected for a long time, try courting them. Bring them flowers or something. Kai's got the right idea with a picnic. Enjoy it, have fun, and they'll fall in love with you. It sounds like they are already."

"You think so?" Cliff asked with a smile.

"It does, but you'll have to go with them a bit to make sure. I'm still working on Mary."

"Here's a tip: go into the library, throw her onto her desk, and kiss her." Cliff laughed at the shocked look on Grey's face.

"I can't do that! She's very prim and proper!"

"The quiet ones are the ones you have to be afraid of. Try it, and I think you'll be surprised."

Grey shook his head. "Oh Cliff, what are we going to do with you?"

"Nothing yet. I'm going to go hyperventilate now. Maybe Doug's got some scotch hidden in this place." With that, Cliff vacated the room.

As Grey began looking over the menus himself, Kai sat and stared at the table. He wondered if Grey was right, if he was in love with Jovie. He'd never been in love before, and he wouldn't know what someone in love with him looked like. No one ever had loved him before—his parents were living proof. "Grey?"

"Yes Kai?"

"What does love feel like?"

Grey looked straight into Kai's eyes for any hint of ridicule, but they were all seriousness. He immediately suspected something more than just ignorance. "Want to give me a little background here? It's just a little strange to hear that come out of an adult's mouth."

"I know." Kai looked around the room to make sure they were alone. "I can't give you all the details, but let's just say that my parents were . . . inattentive. I was raised by an au pair. The only time I saw my parents was when they wanted to talk to me about my schoolwork or my future. They also didn't seem to have any affection for each other either. I don't know love, or what it looks like."

Grey was surprised, but didn't show it. He had no idea what that felt like, but knew that Kai had to have hardened himself a lot to be as independent as he was. It was probably a huge step for Kai to open to Jovie the way he had. "It's difficult to describe. As corny as it sounds, you'll just know. You'll just be sitting there and all of a sudden feel that you can't live another day without that person. There really is no definite way to describe it. And it sneaks up on you without you even realizing it."

He got up from the table and stretched. "I'd better go and find Cliff. If he's found any scotch around here, Goddess only knows what he's doing. Let me know which menu you pick. You've got some great ones there."

"Sure. Oh, and Grey?" Grey stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Cliff's right about the quiet ones." Kai flashed Grey a mischievous grin, and laughed when Grey groaned and shut the door.

By himself, Kai thought about what Grey said. Was he in love? What about Jovie made him go all crazy and start planning menus for something that he didn't even know was a date? He had just wanted to do something that would impress her. She was closer to him than he had let anyone get before. She hadn't even really done anything to ask for it. It had just seemed easy to tell her things because she really listened, and actually understood him. He couldn't imagine a day without her. Maybe he was in love.

Kai smiled and went back to inspecting menus. The thought made him giddy, and the thought of the possibility that she loved him made him giddier. Even if this wasn't meant to be a date, he could sure turn it into one. He realized it had been his unconscious wish, as he poured over the menus he'd scribbled after she left. Kai hummed for the first time since his childhood as he read recipes and pairings.

* * *

The day of the Fireworks arrived in the blink of an eye, it seemed to Jovie. But she had spent so much time dwelling on it that all of today had felt like an eternity waiting. She now stood in front of the mirror primping, with Mary, Ann, and Karen giving her pointers on what to on the date.

"Don't move too quickly for him, or you'll scare him off," Ann said.

"Nah, just make out with him. He'll be so into it!" Karen said.

"What are you talking about, Karen?"

"What do you think guys want?"

Jovie finally shushed them. "Okay, this isn't constructive. If it's constructive, I'll listen. Otherwise, you're getting tuned out." She chuckled when both Karen and Ann quieted down.

"Jovie, do what feels right to you," Mary said. "Just be yourself and everything will go well."

Karen nodded. "Yeah, Mary's right. You'll know what's right."

"Oh Goddess, I have a date with Cliff," Ann groaned. "I have no idea what to do with myself."

"Then listen to Mary. She's got the best advice out of all of you," Jovie said.

Mary laughed. "Ha! Then why haven't Grey and I gone anywhere?"

Ann grinned. "Then take Karen's advice. Just make out with him. Give him the proverbial kick in the ass."

Mary blushed. "You think?"

"What the hell, right? It'd be fun while it lasted, in any case," Karen said.

Mary laughed out loud. "That it would. Let me think about that for a while. Jovie, you look amazing."

Karen and Ann nodded in agreement. Jovie had chosen simple, pale yellow sundress with white Mary Jane flats. The matching wide brimmed hat with yellow ribbons coming off the back was sitting on the dining room table. She'd let her wavy emerald hair fall free past her shoulders. She'd put on simple gold ball earrings, and wore Kai's necklace.

"You think so?" she asked.

"He'll be speechless," Ann said with a smile. "Now you'd better get going. It's creeping up on 4:00."

Jovie picked up her hat and matching white handbag. Just outside the farm, she put on her hat and took a deep breath. "Wish me luck guys. And Ann, I better see you cuddling with Cliff on the beach tonight."

With wishes of luck from the girls—and groans from Ann—Jovie stode off to the square. She stopped just outside the square to check and make sure she looked okay, more to make sure that she stepped into the square a couple of minutes late. At 4:02, she walked into the square confidently and completely calm.

The calm gave way to butterflies when she saw Kai standing next to the entrance to the beach. He wore a loose white linen shirt with the top three buttons undone, and loose sandy colored linen pants. He didn't wear his bandana today, and he had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Her heart jumped into her throat as she neared him. When he turned and saw her, he froze.

"Hi, Kai," she said bashfully. He just looked her over, and she was afraid he was going to run or something.

"Jovie, you look wonderful," he said with smile.

She grinned, but she couldn't hide her blush. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

Kai chuckled and picked up the picnic basket that had been sitting at his feet. "Thanks. Come on—let's go stake our spot and eat."

* * *

An hour and a half later, they had finished all of the food Kai had brought and were halfway through the bottle of wine he had stuck in the basket. "Kai, I believe that was the best meal I've ever eaten. You didn't have to go to all that trouble, but thank you," Jovie said.

Kai smiled. "It wasn't any trouble at all. You're quite welcome." Kai imagined the hours he'd spent thinking of a menu, a wine pairing, and the cooking and assembling. Trouble wasn't the word, but it had been quite an effort. The fact that she seemed to like it so much made the effort worth it.

Jovie looked out at the barge where Zack, Saibara, and Gotz were setting up the fireworks. "I've never seen the fireworks here."

"You're in for a treat then. These are the best fireworks I've seen anywhere."

"How do they test things to make sure they'll go alright?"

"Light the fuses and cross their fingers, I guess."

"They like dancing with danger, don't they? Never mind, those three like a bit of excitement. I just hope Saibara's beard doesn't catch on fire."

"We hope that every year. It'll stink if it does. I've singed off my own eyebrows with cooking gone wrong. Burning hair isn't a good smell." He picked up the bottle. "Want to finish it off? There's enough for two more glasses."

Jovie held up her glass. "Top me off, cabana boy."

Kai raised an eyebrow as he poured the wine. "Cabana boy?"

"Sure! When I saw you as I came up, I thought that's what you looked like. You look comfortable, relaxed, tanned. It's a good look for you, especially without the bandana."

"You think so?"

"You have great hair under it. Give it some air once in a while."

"You look different yourself. I always see you in overalls or a vest and shorts with your hair pulled back."

Jovie smiled mischievously. "You mean I look like a girl?" She chuckled when he got all flustered.

"No, you always do—I mean, you always look like you're working. It's nice to see you looking like you want to relax."

That was a lie. He thought she looked gorgeous normally, but she could kill a man with the way she looked tonight. He was sure she had no idea just how good she looked. But she had succeeded in making him think of nothing but touching her since she strolled into the square. Kai wasn't quite sure how to tell her that, or what to do with this sudden urge to jump on her.

Jovie grinned and turned onto her back to lean on her elbows and watched the barge. "I know. I'm just giving you crap. I never cut out to relax. You were completely right when you told me that I needed a break once in a while. You know, for more than just lunch."

Kai laid down next to her, leaned on his own elbows the same way. "Did you really mean what you said, about you not thinking I'm a slouch?"

"I meant every word, Kai. It takes a lot for someone to gather the guts to leave a bad situation, especially someone the age you were at the time. I think you've done quite well for yourself. You made enough money to buy restaurants in four towns, buy a boat, and keep it up. You started four businesses."

"I never thought of it like that. You do think that I would do better if I were to settle in one place though."

Jovie was quiet for a bit before speaking. "I do. I won't lie. But I know that you probably have your reasons for continuing to move around."

"I fear that my parents might be looking for me. Not out of concern, but out of spite. I have no idea what they'll do if they find me. I can't handle both of them at once, and I don't have anyone to act as a buffer."

Jovie turned to face him. "You do here. Grey, Cliff, and Trent would stand up for you. Karen, Elli, Popuri, Ann, and Mary would too. And Harris would chase them off with his nightstick—he'd be thrilled at a chance to use it. And I'll kick their asses straight to the moon if they tried to harm you. If you stick here, you have people who care and who would keep your parents from getting anywhere near you."

Kai thought about that. He hadn't dwelled on it before, but Jovie was right. Cliff and Grey were good friends and roommates, the girls all seemed to like him, and Trent and Harris liked him too. A lot of the adults in the village too, like Barley and Carter and others, all liked him. He had never noticed it before, but he had always been stand-offish with people before this Summer—before Jovie smashed through his defenses.

"You know, I had hardened myself a lot because of my parents. To them, people were tools to be used to get ahead. They had no friends, and I wasn't allowed to have friends either. I never thought anyone would ever care about me at all—that anyone could. You showed me otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Jovie looked into his eyes. They were inches from each other now. If she leaned just a bit closer, she could touch her lips to his. She'd never kissed anyone before, or even wanted to. But Kai looked dangerous tonight, and she was certainly tempted.

"Jovie, I don't have experience with stuff like this, so bear with me. I wanted to tell you—"

"Hi, Jovie!" they heard Rick yell down the beach.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jovie and Kai both muttered, then they laughed at one another for saying it too. Rick came over with Karen in tow. Rick hadn't recognized Kai without his bandana, but he certainly did when he got closer.

"Hi Karen, hi Rick!" Kai said cheerfully. Karen smiled at him, but Rick turned away.

"Hi Kai, hi, Jovie!" she said back. "You got a great spot. Snuck out here early before everyone else, huh?" She winked at them and Jovie laughed.

"Yeah, just to annoy everyone. We've claimed this whole half of the beach—sorry! You have to go down there," she said jokingly.

Kai smacked her in the arm with a laugh. "You're trouble, Jovie. She's kidding, of course."

"I know. And she is trouble—remember that!"

"What are you talking about? I'm a perfect angel," Jovie said, batting her eyes.

Karen scoffed. "Yeah, the perfect angel that can drink me under the table. You keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night." The girls grinned at each other.

"Now Jovie, you never told me that you beat Karen in a drinking contest," Kai said, surprised.

"Only because she told me she'd kill me if I let it get out," she replied.

"That's right. I've got a reputation," Karen added. She laughed and smiled at the couple. "We just wanted to say hi. Come on, Rick—let's go sit at the end of the dock. Have a good time, you guys."

"We will!"

When Karen tugged on Rick's arm, he stayed put. "Actually, Karen, let's sit over here. Then we can lay down and have a better view." He walked to a spot six feet from Kai and Jovie, laid out the blanket, and plopped down.

Karen shrugged. "Whatever you want, Rick. We can still lay down on the dock, but oh well." She sat down next to him, and laid down. Rick glared obviously at Kai before he followed suit.

Jovie groaned as she laid down herself. Kai chuckled. "What was that for?" he asked playfully.

"His proximity will ruin the night," she said softly. "I know he's just sitting here because you're with me."

"You're probably right. But just ignore him." He laid down as well. "The fireworks will start any second. He's a figment of your imagination."

"Then my imagination needs a swift kick in the butt." She smiled when Kai laughed.

Kai was right—the fireworks started with a burst of light and color. Jovie was amazed as they went on. She never expected anything as good as what was going up before her eyes. Almost as if Kai heard her thinking, he said, "See? I told you these were the best anywhere."

"You were absolutely right." She glanced over and saw his hand resting on his stomach. She reached out and took it into hers. After a moment, he linked his fingers with hers and turned to her. He put his other hand on her cheek, leaned in, and kissed her as the fireworks glowed overhead.

* * *

"Holy crap, that was amazing! You were so right—the best! Seriously, the city never had fireworks that good."

Kai laughed at her enthusiasm. "You're something else." Then he leaned close to her. "Let's race and get out of here before Rick and Karen so he can't follow us."

They sprang up, had everything put away, and were scampering off the beach within minutes. They paused for a moment just outside to see the baffled look on Rick's face. Jovie laughed at his confused expression and near frantic looking around. "Ha! Now we can have some peace."

"Good." Kai took Jovie's hand. "I'll walk you home. You need your sleep for tomorrow. Fall's coming, and you have to work the farm before the Summer crops die off."

They started walking slowly back to her place. She had completely forgotten that he would be leaving in a week. "Kai?" she asked when they were outside her door. "You'll be leaving soon, won't you?"

Yes, he would be. He'd forgotten. "Yes, Jovie. I'll head out until next Summer."

"What would it take to make you not leave?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it before. Let me think about it. I promise I'll tell you before the 30th. Until then, let's just enjoy what we have."

Jovie stared at him for a bit, then nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

Kai smiled, making her heart skip a beat. "I'll let you get to bed. I really had fun tonight, Jovie."

She grinned, and his heart skipped a beat itself. "I had fun too." She took his face in her hands and kissed him again. "But that was the best part of the night."

"I think so too." He hugged her tightly, gave her another kiss. "Goodnight, Jovie."

"Goodnight, Kai!" She watched him begin to walk out. He turned and smiled at her again, then left.


	7. Chapter 7: Brick Wall Number 2

Jovie put her handbag and hat in the house, then began to walk back toward the back entrance of the farm. She couldn't possibly sleep after tonight. Part of her was positively giddy over the evening she had with Kai. His kiss had been the most wonderful thing she'd known, and she knew it was because she loved him. The other part of her fretted over his leaving. How on earth could she convince him to stay?

She ventured out of the farm and back toward the mountain. She picked a flower and looked around. She saw the path on the right that led up to the Hot Spring. She'd never gone up there—she had never had time for such frivolity as a hot spring. But she thought it might be a good way to relax and focus tonight. She walked up the path and stood in the clearing. She saw the Hot Spring, and a cave. She realized that was probably where the ores she bought from Won came from. Now that she thought she knew where to find them, she'd stop buying them and get them for free. She also saw a beautiful spring to her right. The water shone in the moonlight, and it ever looked like there was a very dull glow coming from underwater.

This clearing looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. She absent-mindedly sat next to the pretty spring. As she stared at the flower, she couldn't help but think about Kai. Did he feel strongly enough about her to never leave? She began to pluck petals off the flower and drop them. They fluttered one by one into the shining water of the spring. That dull glow Jovie thought she'd imagined began to get brighter and brighter. It got blindingly bright, causing Jovie to close her eyes. When it subsided and she opened them again, a woman in silver robes hovered over the water.

Jovie thought she was dreaming. This was the woman that had been appearing in her dreams ever since she could remember. And the strangest thing was that this woman was practically the spitting image of herself.

"Jovie," the woman said. "You've come home at last."

Jovie scooted back a bit. "How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

"Jovie, I would know my own child anywhere. My name is Florimell. I am the Harvest Goddess . . . and your mother."

Jovie stared at her for a moment in disbelief. This took the cake. She was in love with a man that was going to leave in a week, now this woman from a pond told her she was her mother. Not really knowing what to do or to make of it, Jovie began to sob. The strange woman came down, put her arms around Jovie, and let her cry.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jovie lay on the grass next to Florimell. She had calmed herself down to the odd sniffle and what she knew were hugely puffy, red eyes. She was thankful the moonlight didn't show her fully. "I'm sorry for that. I've had a rough day," Jovie apologized.

"I'm sorry I hit you with that all at once. You looked troubled sitting next to my pond and I wanted nothing more than to comfort you. I thought you were calling me when the petals hit the water's surface," Florimell replied.

"No, I'm glad it happened. I want to believe that you're my mother, but even if you're not, then maybe you could help me with something. But first, I want to hear it all: why a Goddess married my father, why you never told him, why you let him think you were dead, and why you never came with us to the city."

Florimell took a deep breath. "I've been Goddess here for three hundred years, never aging, never dying. I used to be mortal—I was very ill and about to die when the then-Goddess wanted to leave her post. She passed her immortality and powers to me and left to lead a normal life. Twenty-five years ago, I met your father. He tended the same farm you now live on. I fell in love the first time I laid eyes on him, but thought my state would scare him. I posed as a mortal woman who had just moved to town. He fell in love with me, we married a year later and we were wild about each other."

She smiled warmly at Jovie. "You came about three seasons after our wedding. You brought such joy into our lives. For a year and a half, we lived very happily on that farm, just the three of us. Then your uncle brought a friend when he came to visit, some kind of businessman. He put all sorts of ideas into Jack's head, like how you would never be happy in this village and that you would never have a future here. So he started talking of moving to the city to give you a future.

"I can't leave this island, Jovie. I can't because I'm tied to it by being the Harvest Goddess. I couldn't tell him though—he'd never take you to the city if he knew I couldn't leave. But I wanted you to have those opportunities to be whatever you wanted to be. So I agreed we'd move. We stayed to celebrate your second birthday, then we packed. The night before we were supposed to leave, I left and let Jack believe that I had disappeared and had died. I knew he would still take you to the city and you would have all the opportunities you should have."

Florimell looked as if she was about to cry herself. "I regret not telling him the truth, but I would have regretted holding you back more. I knew he would raise you very well and you would be his life. The hole in my heart aches every day though, knowing I was never there for you like a mother should be. I was cowardly about it, but it was a very tough decision to make."

Jovie mulled that over for a couple minutes in silence. "Why did you not come to me before or tell me in one of your cryptic dreams?"

"I never sent you any dreams. I can't do that. It's possible that your blood was pulling you back. I've never known the child of a Harvest Goddess before you. And I wanted you to come to me."

"I'm not quite sure what to think."

Florimell climbed to her knees and looked down at her daughter. "Jovie, haven't you ever wondered why you can grow better plants than others that have been doing it for decades? Haven't you ever wondered why your chickens are already giving you good quality eggs and they're so attached to you in such a short time? You got drabbles of the power I have. Even if I leave this pond someday, you will always retain that."

Jovie pondered for a minute again. Florimell was right. She had thought it strange that her plants shot up bigger than any she'd ever seen before. And it had also struck her as odd that animals always seemed to like her: wolves seemed to stay away or turn back out of the farm calmly when they saw her, everyone's pet in town instantly loved her, and it was super easy for her to catch the biggest fish her current rod would allow. She looked up at Florimell. She knew she was the spitting image of this woman who now sat beside her in silver robes. That alone would confirm that this was her mother. Jovie sat up, and suddenly hugged Florimell.

"Can I call you mum?"

Florimell laughed and squeezed Jovie. "Of course you can! And I'll be here for you, for whatever you need. Now what is it you wanted to ask me about? Is it what made you upset enough to plop down and pluck petals from a flower when you should be in bed?"

"Well, there's this boy . . . I'm head-over-heels in love with him. But he only comes during the summer and still plans to leave at the end of this one. That's in six days. I know he likes me, but I don't know if that's enough to inspire him to stay."

"Would you like me to give his affection for you a little boost?"

Jovie raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how I feel about that. I wouldn't want you to make him feel anything he wouldn't naturally."

"I can't put something there that wasn't there in the first place. If he is falling in love with you, this will speed it up a little. But you definitely have to act before the last day of the summer. It will do no good if you don't tell him how you feel."

"I'm going to tell Jeff to order the Blue Feather tomorrow. He'll get it here in a few days."

Florimell smiled broadly. "Oh! I'm so excited! So tell me who he is!"

"His name is Kai Niapoli."

"He's nomadic, runs from a bad life. But if he loves you already, then I'll be able to increase it a bit. Your proposal will certainly do much more than I to entice him to stay, though."

"Even if you think so, I thank you for your effort anyhow. It gives me a boost of confidence."

"You're still nervous as hell though."

"Damn straight."

"Jovie, you'd better scoot home. It's close to 3:00 in the morning, and you've got work to do tomorrow. I have to stay here for now. But I was serious when I said I'd be here for you. And bring Kai up to see me. I'd love to meet him!"

Jovie grinned as she hugged Florimell tightly. "Thank you, mum. And I know you're serious. I'm so happy I'll get to know you."

"And I you, Jovie."


	8. Chapter 8: Summer Comes Crashing Down

"Hey! It's 9:00 and thirty seconds!" Jovie said as she banged on the door to the grocery store. Sasha came to the door and unlocked it to let Jovie in.

"Jovie, what's the matter?" Sasha said, a little annoyed. "If you want Karen, she's out with Rick."

"No, I need to talk to Jeff. It's very important."

"He's still getting ready—he's running a little late this morning. Can I help you?"

"You can, but ONLY if you swear on a stack of Bibles NOT to tell anyone else."

"Okay . . . I can do that. What is so important that you're banging down the door?"

"I need you to order a Blue Feather and have it here before the 30th. Super quick. I'm not kidding."

Sasha smiled. "Whoa, slow down! You're going a mile a minute! He's leaving on the 30th, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. I'm completely in love with him and I need to do this before he leaves."

"That _is_ worth banging on the door!" Sasha went to the cabinet in the back and pulled out a huge binder. She opened it on the counter in front of Jovie. It was full of different catalogs and order forms. "If I call the shipper right now, they can have one here in three days. I would have it here for you in an hour if I could, but that's the fastest they can ship it."

"That's great! That's plenty of time. Thank you so much, Sasha."

Sasha grinned. "You're welcome, Jovie. And I won't breathe a word—you'll find out and you know where I live."

They laughed as Sasha started to fill out the order form.

* * *

Kai hummed happily as he walked to Jovie's farm a few days later. They had been inseparable since the Fireworks. He walked to her farm each morning and they'd make breakfast together. She came to his restaurant for lunch, then again in the evening. They sat at the end of the dock and watched the sun set both nights. And of course, they stole a few kisses when no one was looking—more than a few. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his hands from wandering. He'd never been this close with anyone before and he felt like he imagined a teenage boy did in his first serious relationship.

He smiled as he strolled into the farm and saw her watering plants. Buck was underfoot as always and trotted between plants, chased bugs, and barked at a squirrel. He saw Jovie laughing at the puppy's antics and playfully telling him to cut it out. She went to refill her watering can and put it away when she looked up and saw him. Her smile sent warmth through Kai that he could never quite get over. She came running over excitedly.

"Kai! I'm glad you've come this morning! I mean, I always am, but I have something to ask you," she said.

"You do?"

"Yes, but I can't ask you until you meet someone." She took his hand and began to lead him toward the back of the farm. "Come with me."

"You seem nervous. Who is it and why do I have to meet them before you ask me a question?"

"Someone from my past. You'll know soon enough." She led him up the path to the spring next to the mine. She picked a flower next to the pond and tossed it in. A bright light came up from the bottom of the pond. Next thing Kai knew, there was a woman in silver robes with green hair floating above the water. She smiled at Jovie, floated down to stand on the ground and hugged her. They both turned to face Kai smiling and Kai nearly dropped his teeth.

That woman in silver was the woman from the strange dreams he had while he was in Mineral Town. And Jovie was her spitting image.

"Kai, I'd like you to meet my mother, Florimell. Mum, this is Kai!"

Florimell walked over to Kai and smiled. "Kai! It's so nice to finally meet you!" She extended her hand.

Kai looked at her, dumbfounded. He slowly took her hand. "Hi . . . it's nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry our meeting is so sudden. Jovie just found out herself a few days ago. So don't worry about being shocked."

"Thanks." Kai looked at Jovie, then back at Florimell. "Um, I have to get back and open my restaurant. It's almost 5:00."

Florimell smiled cheerfully. "Okay. But you can come back here and visit anytime. Just toss something in the pond, and I'm there!"

Kai nodded, and left the clearing. Jovie walked over to her mother. "I'm sorry—I'm not sure what's wrong with him."

"It's okay. He probably needs some time to process. You have your feather?" Jovie nodded nervously and Florimell smiled. "Good luck, honey. I'll cross my fingers for you!"

* * *

"Kai?" Jovie said nervously as she poked her head into the Seaside Lodge half an hour later. He was standing behind the counter, getting ready to open for the evening. He looked up and smiled a little.

"Hi, Jovie," he said sheepishly. "Look, I'm sorry about how I acted a while ago. It's just a bit of a shock. She's the Harvest Goddess, isn't she? I saw the statue at the back of the church one day when Popuri brought me there my first summer here."

Jovie nodded. "Yes, she is. I only found out after we were done at the Fireworks, so until that night, I thought my mother was dead. I was more shocked than you were."

"Have you been going up to see her?"

"Yeah, usually after I get home after coming here. She's been really great. I'm excited that I'll get a chance to get to know her."

Kai came out from behind the counter. "Good. I'm glad you'll get that too. I saw the way she looks at you—she's proud of you and she cares a lot about you." He hugged her. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I'll go up and see her before I go tomorrow."

Jovie looked up at him and shuffled her feet a bit. "Um, about that . . . come outside for a moment?" The two went outside onto the reddening beach. Jovie glanced out at the setting sun. "I've only known you for a few weeks, but I feel like I've known you a lot longer. I'm closer to you than I've ever been to anyone before. I know it sounds really strange, Kai."

"Jovie, it doesn't. I feel the same way." He raised an eyebrow. "You're nervous again—I can tell."

Jovie laughed. "I can't put one past you, can I? Well, you promised me something a few days ago: you promised to tell me what would get you to stay."

"So I did. The reason I keep moving is because I firmly believe that my parents are looking for me out of spite. I insulted them big time by running off and ruining their plans. Knowing my father especially, he wants revenge for that. He would most likely drag me back to that mansion just outside the city and make me do whatever he tells me.

"If I knew I could be safe, I would stay."

Jovie took his hands in hers. "Kai, I promise you this: if you do stay, I will make absolutely sure that nothing can come near you." She reached into her rucksack and took out a slender wooden box about twelve inches long. "I'll be even fiercer for family." She opened the box to reveal a feather of a radiant blue cradled in a bed of pure, unprocessed cotton. It fluttered slightly in the ocean breeze.

"Jovie, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Kai, I love you. I think I've always loved you, but I've been certain of it for some time now. I can't imagine a day without you in it, and I don't want to live one. Will you be my husband?"

Kai blinked a couple of times. So she did love him. "Jovie, I . . . I love you too. I think I always have. I never even knew what love was until I met you." He stopped and dared to look at her. He couldn't decipher her expression.

"But?"

Kai was certain she already knew his answer. "Jovie, I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I just need some time to absorb what I've been hit with today. Not only did you introduce me to your not-so-dead mother, but she's the Harvest Goddess. That's more than a little much to take in at once. And if my parents are looking for me, I don't want to drag you into it."

Jovie slowly closed the box. "I see. I'm sorry I put you in this position, then."

"Jovie, I do love you more than anything. I just need some time to think about it."

"Okay. I'll come to the Inn tomorrow morning before you go, then." She put the wooden box away and began to walk away.

"Jovie—"

"Kai, it's quarter past five. You need to open. I'll see you tomorrow." Kai watched her walk off the beach.

* * *

Jovie came into the Inn as soon as it opened the next morning. Doug was still taking chairs off the tables when she entered. He saw her and smiled.

"Good morning, Jovie! You're here early—you here to see Ann?" he asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if Kai was around," she replied.

"Oh, Kai left with his trunk and bag about an hour ago. He's leaving today, isn't he?"

Jovie didn't even reply, she just ran out the door and toward the beach as fast as she could. She ran onto the beach just in time to see the Sun Skimmer pull away from the dock. She ran across the beach and to the end of the dock. She watched the boat go for a bit, then fell to her knees. She put her face into her hands and started to sob.

* * *

Kai saw her start to cry and turned away. He did love her more than anything, but this is the way it has to be. He was a nomad—this boat was his freedom. And her mother being the Harvest Goddess was strange. He'd seen the Harvest Goddess in dreams over the years and it totally shocked him to see her standing next to Jovie and looking like her twin.

He hated to cause her pain, but she'd see this was the way it was. Popuri always cheerfully greeted him as soon as he hit the dock every year. Everyone in the towns he spent time in knew he would always come back every year and they'd pick up where they left off. It was always like that. Wasn't it?


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

"Mum, what am I supposed to do?" Jovie asked Florimell a little over two weeks later. "He still left just this morning with no definitive answer. At least he said goodbye this time."

Florimell brushed a lock of hair away from her daughter's tear-stained face. It killed her to see Jovie like this. "Jovie, my dear, I'm not entirely sure what made him run, but unless the Seaside Lodge has a 'for sale' sign on it, then he's coming back. Men are, unfortunately, creatures of habit and they don't easily change."

"I know. But Kai lived in one place for sixteen years. It wasn't until his parents said they were going to marry him off as part of a business deal that he ran from them."

"I don't blame him one bit. I finally figured out where I heard the name Niapoli before. That was the name of your uncle's friend that he brought from the city, the business man. His name was Giovanni Niapoli. And he is a frightening man who is very used to getting his way and does whatever he can to get it. I have no doubt that he's looking for Kai.

But I also know that this whole village would defend him should anyone come with the intention of doing him harm. I know what you're thinking. But his leaving is no reflection on whether he has faith in you in that respect or not. He's used to his freedom. His best friend for the past five years has been that boat. It will take a lot for him to give that up."

Jovie took out the wooden box and looked at the blue feather inside. "The girls told me that I should throw this away."

Florimell put a hand on hers. "Jovie, don't toss that away. You never know: he could come back or you might need it in the event that you fall in love with someone else."

"I won't. I dreamed of him, mum. I dreamed of him and you here in this clearing, beckoning me to come home. I know he's the one."

"Just don't get rid of that feather just yet. You never know."

"I'm not writing to him anymore."

"I'm not telling you that you should. I think he needs to know that not everyone will just sit idly by while he gallivants around the globe. That's the kind of wake up call that he needs. But don't toss that, and don't let this drag you down. You have a newly expanded house and a successful farm. Despite what you may think, you've got a lot going for you."

Jovie pondered that for a moment. Her mother was right. She never thought a boy was worth this kind of aggravation before now, why should this be any different? "Thanks, mum. You're right. I can't let this get to me. You always know how to make me feel better."

"I'm glad, because I'm going to go conjure a pile of wood and charm Gotz into building a house for me in the empty lot across from Lillia's. I don't feel like I can be a mother if I'm always treading water in this pond. So I'm moving to town as soon as the house is done."

Jovie's face lit up. "Really? That's great! Now I can introduce you to everyone!" Jovie gave Florimell a huge hug. "Thank you!"

"No Jovie, thank you for giving me a reason to give up this life. I always liked being mundane more than this. I love you, Jovie."

"I love you too, mum."

* * *

Kai sailed back toward he shores that bordered Forget Me Not Valley. He had treasured seeing Jovie again for the Full Moon Festival and she seemed happy to see him again. As soon as he mentioned leaving again, she closed herself off to him. He had said goodbye and kissed her on the cheek, but she had left the beach before the Sun Skimmer was even clear of the dock. He wasn't quite sure why she acted like that—people were used to his comings and goings. He'd wait to see what her next letter said. He'd given her the addresses for his other two restaurants in Apple Blossom Village and Blue Sands, so she'd write to him.

* * *

"So have you written to the slouch again?" Rick asked Jovie as he, Karen, and Ann sat around a table at the Inn after work a few days later.

Jovie glared at him. "No, I haven't."

"Good. I've always told everyone he was bad news."

"It has nothing to do with you, Rick. I just decided I didn't want to write."

"Want me to kick his ass?" Karen asked. "I'll swim to wherever he is and make him wish he'd just stayed here."

"We should have just sunk the boat," Ann said.

Jovie smiled at Ann's promise a month ago to help her sink that boat if it would get Kai to stay. "That would have been fun. But that's the way he's been living for the past five years. My mum thinks that he always thinks everyone will just accept that he comes and goes as he pleases. He likes that his life is easy. Well, I won't do that. I'm done playing games. So I'll not contact him again. If he wants to talk to me when he comes back, he's going to have to find me."

Karen nodded in approval. "Good. I like that tactic. That'll give him the shock of his life. Did you ditch the feather?"

"No, Mum talked me into keeping it. She said that maybe I'd have a need for it someday, whether it was for Kai or for someone else."

"That's a good idea, Jovie. Put it somewhere safe, just in case," Rick said. Jovie noticed the odd look on his face.

"Rick, are you feeling okay? You look a little strange."

"No, I'm fine." He looked at his watch. "Hey, it's getting late. Want me to walk you home?"

Jovie noticed Karen glare at Rick. "No, that's okay. I'll just have to beat all those muggers off with my watering can." The girls laughed, knowing full well that nothing ever happened in Mineral Town. Rick chuckled, then looked dejected. Jovie pushed her chair back and started to get up when Grey came in looking dazed and confused. His hat was off kilter, his hair stuck out in a mess underneath, and his clothes were rumpled. "Grey, what in the hells happened to you?"

He looked at her with a glazed over look to his face. He looked like he had been completely flushed minutes before and he was coming down from it. His cheeks were still a little rosy. "I can't believe it. Completely surprised."

Rick sprang up. "Are you okay? Do you want me to find Harris?"

"N—no, that's okay. It wasn't anyone . . . it was Mary. I can't believe it."

"What did she do, for Goddess' sake?" Ann asked.

"I came into the Library just before she closed, and she grabbed my sholders and . . ." Suddenly, he looked as if he regained a bit of his senses. "Wait, I'm not telling you this."

Jovie burst out laughing. "You don't have to! Way to go, Mary!"

Ann's face lit up. "Come on, let's go ask her about it!"

"You told her to do it?" Grey asked the three girls that were running for the door.

"Damn straight we did! How else could she have shown you that she's not as delicate as you think and had it sink in?" Karen said in triumph.

Grey laughed. "Since you already seem to know, thank you."

"You're welcome!" The three girls ran out of the Inn laughing.

* * *

"Kai? You haven't been by since you came back from Mineral Town. Is everything alright?" a girl said. Kai jumped, but relaxed when he saw it was Lorna. The girl was his best friend in Forget-Me-Not Valley, the two of them sharing an instant connection when he had first opened the Snack Stand five years before. Her blue eyes glinted in the sunlight, her sensible chestnut ponytail swayed a little in the ocean breeze. He had always thought of her as a younger sister, she thought of him as an older brother.

He smiled easily at her. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Liar. You might as well have a sign around your neck."

He sighed deeply. "Everything's fine . . . for the most part. I think. Oh hell, I have no idea."

Lorna leaned on the counter. "Tell me about it, my dashing nomad. What troubles the usually carefree Kai?"

"A girl."

Lorna's face brightened. "Really? Who is it? Tell me about her!"

Kai laughed at her enthusiasm. "The first time I saw her, it felt like I had been hit by lightning. She stood at the end of the dock, her emerald hair lifted by the ocean breeze, her ridiculously blue eyes set on fire by the sunset. She looks as fair as a perfect spring day, but she'd as soon knock you on your ass for calling her girly."

Lorna laughed out loud. "Does Miss Spring Day have a name?"

"Jovie. I think I screwed up, though."

"Why?"

Kai regarded her. He could tell her anything, and she'd never breathe a word to another soul. He loved her for that. "She wanted me to marry her, to stay in Mineral Town. Before she asks me, she springs on me that her mother is the Harvest Goddess."

"Seriously?!?"

"Yeah. There's no mistaking it when the two stand next to one another. I freaked over that, and the fact that they'll find me if I stopped moving. So I left on the last day of Summer like I always do. I went back for the Full Moon Festival to see her, but she's put up a wall and won't let me in like she used to. Everyone always picks up where they left off when they reunite, don't they?"

"Not necessarily. Everyone else in Mineral Town does, but that's because you're their friend. And think of everything you miss while you're away. It may seem like they're just picking up with you where they left off, but it may not be the case. How did she take it when you left at the end of the summer?"

"I turned around as the boat was pulling away and saw her crying on the end of the dock. I'll never be able to forget that sight. And I've seen it over and over again in my dreams. I never thought that I hurt anyone—my coming and going has been a fact in that town since I opened the Seaside Lodge. But it sure as hell looked like I had hurt her."

"Do you love her?"

"I do. More than anything. But if I stop, they'll find me. She wouldn't pull up her roots, and I wouldn't ask her to."

Lorna took one of Kai's hands in hers. "Kai, I love you like the brother I never had, and I mean this with all the love a sister could muster. You need to stop running. Your parents may be looking for you, they may not. But if they did come after you, then I'm sure your friends in Mineral Town would defend you tooth and nail—even Rick. What keeps you moving is comfort—this is what you know, and it's been your life for the past five years. Sucking it up, settling down, and making more than you need to keep up your boat is all unknown to you. But it's time for you to move into that next stage of your life, damn your rich asshole father. Kai, it's time for you to grow up."

He just blinked at her a couple of times. "I'm too scared of it, Lorna. I don't know if I can."

"We all do things that scare us. Me, I've been in love with Marlin since we were kids, and I'm going to get around to telling him as soon as he's better. I'll be damned if I nearly lose my chance and don't take it when a second is given."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Moody Marlin? You sure about that?"

"He's a nice guy once you get to know him. Oh, and he doesn't know I'm aiming for him yet, so just keep that tidbit to yourself."

"Well, you get him to come down here once he's able, because he'd damn well better pass my inspection if you're going to be aiming for him."

"Geez, you'd think you were really my older brother. I'll bring him."

"Oh well, at least you didn't pick any of the other nuts around here. Carter looks like he's forty, Rock looks and acts like he's twelve, and Gustafa—"

Lorna held up her hand. "Don't even get me started on him. I still have no idea what plants around here he's been smoking." She smiled. "Well, I have to get back to work. But you remember what I said. If you don't make that leap, she might decide to start looking for love elsewhere."

Kai bade her goodbye and went back to leaning on the counter of the Snack Stand after she was gone. He mulled over what she had said. Jovie wouldn't start looking elsewhere, would she?


	10. Chapter 10: When the Cat's Away

Jovie was picking her daily crop of sweet potatoes on a late Fall day. She loved the cash the sweet potatoes raked in—there were more sweet potatoes every other day! She had started three plots of them on Fall 1, and the other three on Fall 2 so she wouldn't be picking too much every day and still had time to see to her chickens and covering the field in grass to keep those damn weeds away.

She dumped the basket into the shipping bin when she was startled by a man. "Hi, Jovie!" he said. She turned around to see Rick coming down the path to the field.

She put the basket down next to the shipping bin and waved to him. "Hi, Rick. What are you doing here?"

"I just . . . wanted to look in on your chickens. They're always so fun to see!" He started to head back toward the chicken coop before she could stop him.

"But you just looked in on them a couple of days ago."

"I know, but something can happen, you know? Even the best of fences can't keep a wild dog from startling them. Then they can get sick."

She ran back to the chicken coop and followed him in. "I've got them inside because the forecast says it will rain tomorrow."

"Good, good." He watched the chickens for a bit, then turned to her. "They look fantastic, as they always do."

"I'm glad you approve. No one knows more about them than your family, so it means a lot to hear any of you say that."

Rick blushed. "Really, you do a wonderful job with them. With this whole farm. You're very different from the other girls here, Jovie. I've known that ever since you came last year."

Jovie raised an eyebrow, then thought it best to start leading him out of the chicken coop and back into open air. "I am different, but that's part of everyone's charm. We're all different, us girls." To Jovie's relief, he followed her outside. She started to head back toward the farm's entrance, hoping he'd follow her there too.

"And us guys are all different too. I hope that you'll see that some differences are better than others."

They had reached the farm's entrance. "Well, I had better get back to work. I promised Gotz I'd help him with some projects today once I was done with my regular work."

"Alright. I'll see you later then. Remember Jovie . . . I'm always here if you want to talk. You're always welcome in my house."

Jovie heaved a sigh of relief once he had walked back up the path again. He had been acting really strange since the Summer had ended. Popuri had no idea what was going on with him, and something told her that she shouldn't ask Karen. He'd seemed distant from Karen lately. But Rick was her friend, and she did enjoy the company. Oh well, maybe he'd be normal again soon.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Rick didn't become normal again. Rick started to drop by almost daily, offered to help her with work, brought her things to help her on the farm. One snowy day in early Winter, Jovie started to suspect something was up, so she slipped away from the farm before Rick's daily visit to go talk to Ann.

"Jovie, I need to talk to you," Ann said as soon as she saw Jovie enter the Inn.

"Can I at least kick the snow off my boots first?" Jovie chuckled.

"I guess, but then you come up stairs!" Ann ran upstairs.

Jovie took her coat off and hung it up. She wondered what on earth Ann was so worked up about as she stomped off as much snow as she could on the doormat. She'd apologize later if she tracked too much of it into the Inn itself. She went upstairs to the vacant room that Ann usually hung out in.

"What's this about? Did Cliff finally propose?" she asked.

"Ha! I wish. No, this is about Karen. You seriously need to tell Rick to cut the crap," Ann declared.

"The crap?"

"Yeah, the crap. You know, how he always offers to walk you home from wherever he is, or offers to help you out on the farm. The way he brings you more chicken feed just as you're about to run out, the way he stops by pretending to look in on your chickens and hangs around to chat. That crap."

"How is that crap? I think he's being really nice."

"Jovie, Kai really messed you up, didn't he? It's crap because none of it started until _after_ Kai left. That, and Cliff told me this morning that Rick mentioned to Grey that he's sure that he can make you forget about Kai and that blue feather you have will end up in his hands in the end."

Jovie's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Please tell me you're not serious."

"Does the Guy Gossip Chain in this town ever lie?"

"No, it doesn't." Jovie began to pace. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! Karen knows I'm not interested, right?"

"Of course she does. But wouldn't it rip your heart out if the boy you've loved since childhood suddenly started being immensely interested in someone else?"

"Of course it would. Don't worry—I'll squash this before it gets too far. Don't say anything to anyone until I've told you I've talked to Rick. I'll be back in an hour, I promise."

Ann watched Jovie storm off and had to chuckle to herself. Karen had absolutely nothing to worry about. Everyone knew that Rick loved her, but Jovie's looks could be very distracting. Every man in town looked, but no one ever acted as their interests already lay elsewhere . . . except Rick. He had a bit of a reputation for being a klutz with words and actions. She walked downstairs and saw Cliff pacing near the phone.

"Ann, I just saw Jovie leave. Kai's on the phone. What the hell do I tell him about this whole Rick thing?"

Ann smiled, and she hoped her smile didn't show too much malicious glee. Jovie didn't want her telling anyone, so she wouldn't. It would be the perfect opportunity to make Kai squirm a little. "I don't know. Tell him what you already know."

* * *

"How is she, Cliff?" Kai asked. He had called Cliff to see how things were in Mineral Town and to see how Jovie was . . . again.

"She's fine. I know she hasn't contacted you since the Full Moon Festival. Why don't you ask her how she is?" Cliff replied.

"I'm not sure if she'd talk to me. She'd have every right not to. After all these years of roaming, I've realized that I don't have many friends because I never stay in one place. I've seriously considered selling my other restaurants and the boat and throwing everything I've got into a life in Mineral Town. But would she have me back if I did?"

"That's the risk you have to take, Kai. She's been hanging around Rick an awful lot lately. He's been trying to court her and I don't know if she knows it or not. I think she will sooner or later. But if you can show her that you're ready to grow up and settle down, there's a chance she might take you back."

"Yeah, but do you know?"

"No, I don't. No one does. But that's the way love is, Kai. If you don't take a risk, you don't get anything in return. And the bigger the risk, the bigger the return. I should know—I did what I had to in order to stay in town to have my shot with Ann. I'll always be glad that I did, and I'll always be thankful for Jovie coming to me with the job at the Winery. So if you really want to be with her, you'll need to take some risks. You've had a very easy life, roaming around, doing what you pleased. But a full, happy life is never easy." When Kai didn't speak, he continued. "But whatever you're going to do, you'd better do it fast. Rick's aiming for her, and not just in a casual way."

Kai paused for a moment and mulled over what Cliff had said. "You're right, Cliff. I've got to go—I've got a few calls to make."

"Good for you, Kai. See you in a month?"

"Definitely." Kai hung up with Cliff, and pulled out the business cards for the realtor in Forget Me Not Valley, the realtor in Apple Blossom Village, and the realtor in Blue Sands. He took a deep breath and began to dial.


	11. Chapter 11: Jovie, the Terminator

Jovie was pissed. She stormed toward the Poultry Farm faster than she'd ever walked anywhere before. Popuri and Rick were sitting by the fire and Lillia sat behind the counter when she burst in.

"You!" she said, pointing at Rick. "Outside, now!"

Rick got up from his place by the fire. "What's wrong, Jovie?"

"Not here, out there. Go." He put his coat on and walked outside under Jovie's watchful glare. Popuri and Lillia looked at each other and giggled. When Jovie raised an eyebrow, Lillia waved her outside.

"We'll tell you later," she said, smiling. "Come back in after you've sent him away."

Jovie turned and stomped outside. The smug look on Rick's face made her temper flare even more. "What's that look for?"

"I know why you've come, Jovie," he said.

She folded her arms. "Oh really? Then tell me . . . why have I come?"

"You've come to tell me what I knew you would realize eventually. You need stability and someone that won't come and go with the sun. You've renounced Kai and you're coming to me."

"When the hell did you become so arrogant?"

"What?"

"You heard me. That's not why I came, not in the least. I came to find out what the hell is wrong with you, and then to tell you where you can shove it."

He scowled. "What do you mean what's wrong with me? Kai left you high and dry. He's not good for anyone, and I was trying to prove that to you. I care for you, and you'll only be hurt if you keep feelings for Kai."

"And what do you call what you've been putting Karen through?"

"What do you mean?"

"All this crap you've been doing to chase me has been putting her heart through the wringer. She loves you, you stupid idiot, for reasons I can never fathom."

"But I care for you."

"No, you don't. You think you do because you're insanely jealous of Kai. You're jealous of his lack of responsibility and his carefree lifestyle. He seems to live a perpetual childhood, where your childhood went out the window ten years ago when your father left. You had to become a man at a tender age and you violently want to have a day with no responsibility. So you try to hurt Kai in any way you can."

Rick was turning beet red. She knew she'd nailed it. She continued, "It's not a secret, Rick. We all see it, especially poor Karen. Who's been your best friend since you were kids? Who was there for you when your father left? Who comes by all the time to help your mother out because you've got a million other things to do? Who listens to you vent and comforts you when it becomes too much to bear? Not me—Karen."

Realization bloomed on Rick's face a moment before he put his face into his hands. "Oh my god, you're right. You're right, Jovie. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. You need to go apologize to Karen, and beg her to forgive you for being a moron for the past year. If she can forgive you, then so can I."

"I'm going to talk to her right now." Rick hugged Jovie. "Thank you for being my friend, and not telling me you'll never speak to me again."

Jovie hugged him back. "I can't do that. It's a small village—we'd run into each other too much. Now go. The sooner you grovel to Karen, the better."

Rick ran off, waving to Jovie as he went. Jovie went back inside the farmhouse, looked at Popuri and Lillia.

"I have to know what you guys were giggling about earlier," she said with a smirk.

"You sent him to beg Karen to not dump him on his ass?" Popuri asked.

"Of course I did."

The two pink-haired women burst out laughing. "We knew he was being stupid," Lillia said. "Both of us told him over and over that you weren't interested and you were going to take his head off when you figured out what he was up to."

Jovie laughed. "I should have figured you knew. If I had stood in here for longer before I went out, I would have figured it out. But I had to keep my temper up. I did take his head off. And Popuri, you probably won't have to pretend to like Kai romantically anymore. I told him that everyone knew that he was jealous of Kai."

"Oh, thank the Goddess. I'm going to go find Harris right now and ask him out," Popuri said, running up the stairs to find her coat.

Lillia laughed. "Maybe things in this house can get back to normal again," she said. "And maybe Popuri bringing Harris into this house will make Rick see that she is capable of helping around here . . . letting him have a break."

"I'm sure now that he's been brought to his senses that he'll be taking a more sensible look at Popuri as it is, even without Harris. And I'll make sure that Karen sees to it."

Lillia put her hand over one of Jovie's. "I just want you to know that you brought new life and breath when you stepped off of that boat. Even if no one else sees it, I see that you are the best thing that could have happened to this village."

Jovie put her other hand over Lillia's. "Thank you, Lillia. Even if no one else here thought well of me, your thought would be enough."

* * *

A week later, Popuri came running down the path to the farm. Jovie spotted her while she was walking to the barn to feed the cows, and waved. Popuri came to a screeching halt in front of her, and she had to laugh as the pink-haired girl had to bend over to catch her breath.

"Whoa, Pop, slow down! What's the matter?" Jovie said with a smile.

Popuri held up two fingers. "Two things," she said, then straightened up again. "First, I have to tell you about the note from Rick we found this morning. Second, I have to tell you all about my date with Harris last night. "

"I was totally going to come over and grill you about your date! Note from Rick?"

Popuri nodded with an ear-to-ear grin. "Rick and Karen left last night for the city. They eloped."

"Really? Oh, that's great news!"

"It is! Rick realized that he really loves Karen, and that he needs to look out for himself rather than trying to be the ultimate caretaker and worker. So the note said that they'll be back next week, and that I'm to watch the farm in the meantime. He's finally realized that I can help out enough that he can take a break."

"Thank all the gods that ever existed. I thought that boy would never take a break."

"I'm sure Karen will see to it that he takes plenty."

* * *

Jovie hugged Mary tightly. "Congratulations again, Mary!" she said excitedly. "I'm so excited for you!"

"I'm so excited too!" Mary said cheerfully. She looked like a fairy tale princess in her wedding gown and tiara. She had been positively glowing ever since Grey had asked her to marry him. The end of Spring brought their wedding.

"Grey's been more cheerful than I've ever seen him this past week. You definitely bring that out of him." They turned and watched Grey talk excitedly with Cliff, Rick, and Trent. Jovie smiled as she noticed Mary watching Grey with a look on her face that was bursting with love.

"He looks so dashing in his tux, doesn't he?"

"I'm not commenting on someone else's husband. What I will comment on is that everyone can see how much you two love each other. You're both adorable."

"Thank you, Jovie. And thank you for being a bridesmaid."

"It was my honor. I want you to have fun this weekend when you two go north to Forget Me Not Valley."

"Oh, we will. I'm not going to lie: I like that tux on him, but it would look much better in a pile on the floor."

Jovie laughed out loud. "Yes, you both have exhibited great self control this week. Just take a couple of extra seconds in peeling off that gown and suit so they don't get ripped before you toss them on the floor."

"Okay, it's time for us to go. We'll both see you on Monday!" With that, Jovie and Mary hugged again and Mary went to join Grey. Everyone lined up down the path out of Rose Square to the beach and Mary and Grey headed down it in a barrage of rice. Everyone watched them get on the hired boat to sail off to their honeymoon weekend.

"Well, there goes the second of us," Elli said dreamily. "I can't wait to get married."

"Don't let Trent hear that," Karen said poking her in the arm playfully.

"Yeah, I can't let Harris hear that either," Popuri said. "I finally hooked him and I'm not scaring him off now. I'll wait a couple of seasons for that."

Ann pulled Jovie aside. "Hey Jovie, are you alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Jovie replied.

"I just wanted to make sure. It's the 29th today. Kai's returning tomorrow."

"I know. Let him come back. I can't stop him and I'll deal. It's only for a season."

"Okay. But if you want me to light that boat on fire out of spite, just let me know. We've got lighter fluid up the wazoo from having to light the fire under the giant pot at the Harvest Festival. There's plenty left over."

Jovie laughed. "Hmmm . . . I'll remember that." Jovie and Ann walked back over to the girls, but Jovie kept to herself for a bit. No sign ever appeared on the Seaside Lodge, so Kai would come back tomorrow like clockwork. But she wouldn't let him get to her this time. She learned a hard lesson last summer and she wouldn't let it happen again . . . even if she had never been able to bring herself to take that feather out of her rucksack.


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Home Now

Kai saw the dock of Mineral Town Beach coming into view. He also saw Popuri and May there to greet him, but no Jovie. As he neared, he also saw the pile of lumber he'd ordered and Gotz sitting on the bench outside the Seaside Lodge. He docked and secured the boat quickly and grabbed his stuff.

"Hi, Kai!" Popuri and May said cheerfully.

"Hey, you two," Kai replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to hurry. I've got some work to do here for a while."

"Yeah, we saw the lumber. You haven't improved the restaurant in five years," Popuri said.

"I know I haven't. I'm changing that. I'm changing a lot of things." He reached into his sack and pulled out a box from a printing company. "Can ask you guys a favor? Pass these around town any way you can come up with."

May took the box and opened it. There were brightly colored fliers inside that spoke of a late Summer opening date, a new and improved Seaside Lodge, and expanded year-round hours. Popuri looked at the flier, looked at Kai.

"What's going on, Kai?"

"After 21 years, I'm finally growing up. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Popuri began to smile. "Yes, you will! Now you drop your stuff off, and don't keep Gotz waiting any longer." She took May's hand and began to lead her off the beach.

"Puri, what's going on?" May asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but Kai's come back for good . . . for Jovie."

* * *

Jovie waited until nightfall to head to the beach. She didn't want to see Kai right away. She would eventually, but she knew she needed to wait a few days to convey that not everyone takes his three season absence lightly. She plodded across the sand to the Seaside Lodge. She pulled up a corner of a blue tarp that covered a giant pile of something and found lumber, paint, and other supplies. She peered into one of the front windows and waited for her eyes to adjust. The tables and chairs were nowhere to be seen, the floor was half ripped up, half new-looking. She stepped back in surprise, then turned and began to walk off the beach quickly before anyone saw her. Kai was fixing up the Lodge. But why? He hadn't changed a thing for the past five years. 'I'll find out what Kai Niapoli is up to,' Jovie thought.

* * *

"Did you come back for Jovie?" Gotz asked Kai a few days later. Kai stopped painting and turned to face him.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" Kai asked with a smirk.

"Nope. Never have."

"Why do you ask?"

"Harris says he's heard as much, from Popuri and the other girls. Of course, Manna is spreading it like wildfire. She saw your fliers and started flapping her mouth without a word from any of the girls."

"I figured she would. Has anyone said anything to Jovie?"

"Harris says not. Popuri told him that when Jovie asks any of them what's going on with the giant pile of lumber on the beach, they all tell her to come ask you."

Kai laughed. "Good. I knew they would. She'll be down here soon enough." He began painting again with a smirk on his face.

"So . . . did you?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny at this time."

"Oh, come on, Kai," Gotz said with a smile.

"Since when did you get into gossip?"

"I'm not into it for the gossip—it would be damn romantic if you did come back for her. And don't you dare tell anyone I'm a sap for this stuff."

Kai smiled at Gotz. "I knew I liked you. I won't breathe a word, if you won't." Gotz grinned at Kai, having received the answer he'd hoped for, even if it was in a round-about way.

* * *

Jovie stalked into the Inn and found Ann, Cliff, and Popuri sitting at one of the tables. She sat down with them and sulked.

"What's eating you?" Popuri asked.

"You guys won't tell me a damn thing," Jovie said.

"If you're so interested in what Kai's doing, why don't you just ask him yourself?" Popuri asked.

"I still think it's too soon. I don't want to give him the wrong idea."

"Jovie, you've been giving him the cold shoulder for a week now. Just go ask." Cliff held a hand up to Popuri.

"Jovie, what's the big deal? If you're not interested anymore, then what's stopping you from asking a question of another neutral person?" he asked.

Jovie blinked at him. "Nothing. Nothing's stopping me."

"Then why have you been sneaking around this past week, trying to find out indirectly?"

"I felt like it."

"Jovie, you're a good friend and I think the world of you, but do you have any idea how foolish you sound right now?"

Jovie sat silently for a bit. She did sound foolish. What was stopping her? Just then, she noticed Ann acting strangely. Ann was nodding her head toward the counter at the back of the dining room. Jovie got up and walked over. Almost immediately she saw a pile of brightly colored fliers that had "Seaside Lodge" at the top in big letters. She grabbed one, stared at it for a bit, and practically ran for the door. "Nothing's stopping me!" she said as she ran out.

* * *

When Jovie stalked onto the beach, she saw quite a different Seaside Lodge than she did a week ago. It had a large sign with "Seaside Lodge" painted on it, with a dolphin, crab, and a couple other sea creatures. Lights had been installed to illuminate the sign at night. A large deck had been built off the front with beach tables and chairs on it, all surrounded by a railing. The outside had been entirely repainted a cheery bright blue, and the deck was painted white like the beach chairs. As she neared, she saw a sign posted on the front with the new hours, as stated in the flyer she now clutched in her hand.

She walked over the deck and right into the front door. The kitchen had been completely walled off so it wasn't visible from the dining room anymore, with the door leading in coming off the side so you couldn't even see the door when you walked in. There was a new, smaller counter to the left of the door right when you walked in that doubled as a seating station. Half walls had been built up around the restaurant to separate the dining room into cozier sections. The floor had been completely redone and the inside repainted. She snapped out of her shock and saw Kai and Gotz peering at her from behind half walls they were in the process of painting.

Kai smiled inwardly at Jovie's dumbfounded expression. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um yeah . . . can I talk to you for a moment?" she finally got out.

"Gotz, I'll be right back." He tried to take Jovie's elbow, but she shook away from him. He simply held the door for her and they stepped out onto the new deck. Before he could take a breath, she was holding the flyer in his face.

"Is this true?" she demanded.

"As you see. I'm practically rebuilding the place, so of course the words 'new and improved' apply."

Jovie looked at the flyer. "Not that part, this part." She pointed at the part about year-round hours. "Are you seriously keeping this place open all year?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me something first: why did you stop writing?"

"I just didn't feel like it anymore."

"Is it Rick? Tell me the truth." Jovie's shoulders rose and fell visibly as she heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Right to the point, as always." Her expression went blank, which bothered Kai. She was always so animated. Her poker face could mean a number of emotions, but it always meant that she wasn't messing around. "No, it's not Rick."

"Then who?"

"The man who loved his boat and 'freedom' more than me." Kai could tell she was straining to hold her countenance.

"Jovie, I was scared—"

Jovie held up a finger. "Let me tell you about scared. I learned my mother was a damned Goddess the day before I ordered this." She reached into her rucksack and produced the same slender wooden box she had at the end of last Summer. When she opened it, the feather still sat atop the cotton.

"I was frightened out of my wits that my lineage would scare you off. I thought of not telling you at all, but that's no way to treat a relationship. So I told you. I was foolish enough to think that you loved me enough to accept any part of who I was. So I presented the feather and asked anyway. But you broke my heart and ran."

"At first, I thought you'd change your mind. I wrote to you, and hoped you'd return for the Full Moon Festival. When you did, I had it with me even then. But you talked of leaving again and that was when I finally realized that you either couldn't look past my mother or that you would rather be a boy forever, doing whatever he pleased." She stared at the feather for a moment, then closed the box.

Kai just blinked. He had an idea of what he may have put her through, but the true scope never hit him until now. He was stunned that she still had the feather. "You still have it?"

"Yes, I do." She placed the box on the sand and stepped back from it, almost as if she were ready to run at the drop of a hat. "I have to know, Kai—are you staying for good?"

Kai took a deep breath. "I kept telling myself over and over again that I'd done the right thing by leaving, but I could think of nothing but you. It didn't take me long to realize that others might deal with my comings and goings, but someone who loved me as you did wouldn't. I resolved to get rid of my other restaurants and work solely out of this one. I expanded the hours to 9:00-7:00—year round—and I'll save whatever I make. I'm going to work hard from now on, and make my home here in Mineral Town."

Kai took a step toward Jovie. "I am ridiculously in love with you. I always have been ridiculously in love with you, and even if you didn't love me anymore, I know I could never stop. I'd rather be close to you and watch you be happy with someone else than be a thousand miles away and never see you again."

He saw a large tear roll down her cheek as she crouched down to pick up the box again. "If your feelings are what they were last Summer, then tell me now and I will never speak of it again. But I could never share my life with anyone but you." She opened the box again, revealing the blue feather, and offered it to Kai. He smiled as it moved with the ocean breeze in its nest of cotton. He took it, noticing how soft and perfect it was. Then he stepped forward and took Jovie into his arms.

"I said I'd never leave again, and I meant it. I'm in this for keeps, Jovie. And I can't wait to be your husband." He felt her begin to sob. He continued to hold her, knowing that she had to let out all the feelings she'd been bottling up for three seasons.

"I promise that I'm really happy, but I'm so relieved and I've been holding all this in for so long . . ."

"I know, Jovie. I'm sorry that I did this to you. I'll never do anything like it ever again. Take as long as you need, and when you're ready to go, I want to go tell your parents before anyone else, starting with telling your mother in person. I'll go tell Gotz I'll be back in a while." Jovie looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears, but a huge smile on her face.

"Okay." She kissed him softly, then put her head on his chest again. "I'll be ready in a minute. I love you, Kai."

"I love you too, Jovie."


	13. Chapter 13: Where We Belong

"Where are we going?" Kai asked. He may not have spent a lot of time here, but he could have sworn that going through town was the wrong way to get to the Goddess Pond.

"To see my mum," Jovie replied cheerfully. "She moved to town last Fall."

"She's in town now?"

"Sure! She had a house built on the empty lot across from Lillia's farm." They approached the house. It was a modest house with two floors and a good yard. It looked like it was definitely enough for a woman living by herself. Jovie knocked on the door.

"Coming!" they heard a musical voice say from inside. When the door opened, Kai did a double take. The Goddess stood before him, but the hair in buns and flowing silver robes were gone. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid that went clear down to the back of her thighs. Instead of shimmering robes, she wore a cheerful dress with a full skirt and three-quarter sleeves, very much like the other women in town. If it weren't for the glittering blue eyes and shimmering skin, she'd look normal. "Hi, honey! You're certainly chipper about something. Do I get to know what it is?" She looked at Kai and smiled. "Kai! You're back in town for the summer?"

"Actually, that's what we came to talk to you about," he said.

"We're getting married!" Jovie said ecstatically. Florimell gave Jovie a huge bear hug. Kai wasn't sure he saw the movement into the hug, just the hug.

"That's great!" she said. She turned and gave Kai the same bear hug, making Kai chuckle. He had hoped for her just being tolerant after what happened. This was much better. "I'm so happy for both of you! I knew you would someday. Kai, you can call me 'mum' now. You look a little shocked."

"Well, my parents were never very attentive to me. I'm not used to all this affection," he said.

Florimell laughed. "Well, get used to it. Now that I'm settled in town, I'll be around a whole bunch. Who's in the wedding? Do I get to help?"

"Of course you do! But you do know that I'll be inviting Dad," Jovie said.

"I know. I figured you would, and I encourage you to."

"I think you should talk to him."

Florimell looked at Jovie, and Kai in turn. Kai knew all about her and what happened with Jack. They had told him last summer, as Jovie wanted to be completely open with him. "He thinks I'm dead. I can't just walk up to him and say, 'Just kidding!' How can you tell someone something like that?"

Jovie took Florimell's hands. "Mum, I'm going to call him now to tell him. I'm also going to invite him out here to spend the week in town before the wedding to catch up with his friends. Everyone in the village is covered—I told them that you had moved here from town. I know that Dad will understand. It might take him some time, but he'll understand."

Florimell looked at her daughter for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. You're very wise for your age, Jovie. Couldn't imagine where you got that from," she said with a chuckle. "Go call him. I'll go with you two to meet him at the dock when he comes."

Jovie hugged her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you! I'll come by tomorrow with designs for wedding dresses, and I'll drag my bridesmaids with me."

Florimell's face lit up. "This is so exciting! I can't wait! I know you have to go call your father. Let me know what he says." She bade good-bye to her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law, and wondered what Jack would say. She had never stopped loving him—when you had eternity, a year seemed like a day and her feelings hadn't faded one bit. She went back inside to wonder and worry. Could a goddess worry herself into an ulcer? She shrugged and figured this would give her one if it were possible.

* * *

The next day, Jovie, Kai, and Florimell waited on the beach for the boat from the mainland to come over. It was 9:00 in the morning, and the ocean breeze was cool with the sun halfway to the top of the sky.

"I love this salt air!" Jovie said cheerfully.

"Me too. I wonder what the beach will be like during other seasons," Kai replied.

"In the Spring and Fall, it's very much like the Summer but without the Summer heat. It has a different feel to it than in Summer as well, but you'll have to see it for yourself. I can't describe it."

"It's anxious, like me," Florimell pouted as she paced, keeping an eye on the horizon.

"Mum, it is not, and while you are anxious over this, you don't need to be."

"Well, I am. And I'm going to stay that way until I know."

Kai pointed suddenly out to sea. "You'll know soon, because here comes the boat," he said. He and Jovie both saw the instant panic on Florimell's face.

"Oh no. What do I do? What do I say? I'm going to throw up." Can goddesses throw up? She never had, but there was a first time for everything. Her panic escalated when she saw the boat was already halfway to the pier. How dare he hire the high-speed charter! Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulders, and she found herself looking into Kai's dark, yet amused eyes.

"Florimell, you're overreacting. You have no way of knowing what he will say, but there's no sense in worrying about it until he's here. You're already worked up into a tizzy, so try to take yourself down from it before he gets here."

"You're right, Kai. You're right." She took three deep breaths, and tried to collect herself. "You're very wise for your age as well, Kai. And remember, it's Mum to you."

Kai glanced behind himself when he saw her look over his shoulder. The boat was pulling into the pier and about to dock to let off its passenger. He turned back to Florimell. "You can do this, Florimell. Deep breaths. We're here for you if you need us." She nodded and they turned to face the dock.

"Dad!" Jovie said, running to the brown-haired man who stepped off the boat. Kai couldn't help but smile at the look of happiness the man had when he saw her. Jovie nearly pounced on him with a hug. He stepped back to look at her and smiled.

"Jovie, you look great! You've toned up with the physical labor you've been doing, and it suits you," he said. "You must be Kai!" Jovie turned around to see Kai now standing next to her.

"Yes, I am," Kai replied with a grin. He extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Clarke." Jovie's father shook it, then gave Kai a hug.

"It'll be Dad in a few days, son. Welcome to the family. It's a small one, but we know how to have a good time."

"Um, Dad, speaking of family . . . there's someone that wants to see you," Jovie said nervously. Her dad gave her a questioning look, then she stepped aside to reveal Florimell who had come up to stand at the end of the dock. He just stared.

Florimell took a few steps forward. "Hi, Jack," she said, her voice shaking. He continued to stare at her. "It's me. I . . . wondered if we could talk for a bit."

He just continued to stare in shock. Jovie and Kai whispered to her that they were going to take off, and she nodded. Then she was alone with her estranged husband. She stepped toward him more until she was standing a few feet in front of him. "I'm just going to spit this out before my nerves get the better of me. I'm not a ghost and you're not seeing things. I was never really gone—I can't be gone. I never told you before, but I'm the Harvest Goddess that lives in the pond on the mountain. You wanted so badly to take Jovie away to the city, and for good reason, but I couldn't go with you because I can't be away from this island. I'm tied to it and I can't go any farther from that pond than the edge of the island. So I left one day, and never returned.

"It pained me every day for the last eighteen years to be without you and our Jovie, but I knew just as you did that she would have so much more opportunity in the city than here. I did it for her future.

"I know it's a lot to absorb, and I know that you'll probably hate me for the rest of your days for what I did, and for not telling you what I was. But I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted to tell you that I always loved you. I haven't stopped and my heart aches for you every day. I'm living in town now in a new house across from Lillia's farm. You're welcome whenever you wish to come. If you don't, I'll understand—I'll see you at her wedding and then you can leave and go on with your new life. I won't disturb you ever again.

"I'll see you, Jack." She turned on her heel and began to head back to her house, with him still staring right through the spot she'd stood in.

* * *

Florimell sat in her living room three days later, knitting an afghan for Jovie and Kai. She enjoyed crocheting and other simple things that she had lost touch with in her eighteen year stint as Goddess between her times as a mother. She enjoyed being a mother much more. And when she was done with this afghan, she'd start on a baby blanket. She was jumping the gun on that one, but Jovie's turn to be a mother would come soon enough.

The knitting had helped her pass the time since Jack's arrival and her subsequent spilling of her guts all over the dock. He hadn't come yet. He had visited Jovie and had helped Kai and Cliff with wedding stuff, so he was out and about. But he hadn't come to her door. She figured he probably wouldn't. Leaving him without warning for reasons that she should have told him of before they were married was a quite a heinous act, let alone her letting him think she was dead. She didn't blame him for not wanting to see her again. She put down her knitting and went into the kitchen. Thinking of it made her stomach feel queasy and she poured herself a glass of water.

A knock at the door startled her. She put the half-full glass on the counter and went to answer it. She just stared at the person on the other side after opening it.

"Hi," he said. Jack stood there with a sheepish look on his face. "May I come in?" She nodded slowly. He stepped into the living room and she shut the door. He looked around and nodded. "This is a nice house. Gotz built it for you?"

"Yes, with some help on the masonry from Jovie. She helped with the foundation and the fence outside is all hers," Florimell replied.

"Really? Those masons in the city were losing out by keeping her as a secretary." He took a deep breath, and turned to face Florimell. "I won't toy with you any longer. I came here to talk to you about . . . everything. I did hear everything you said three days ago. I was in shock as I thought you were dead. The whole goddess thing too . . . it was a little much. I didn't come sooner because I needed some time to collect myself, absorb everything, and figure out just what to do." He turned from her and walked toward the back of the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

"It hurts that you never told me what you are. Even if you didn't tell me before we were married, you should have at least told me why you couldn't come to the city. And I'm hurt that you let me believe you were dead. That caused me a lot of pain, and Jovie the pain of growing up without a mother."

Florimell could feel herself starting to tear up. "I know I should have done things very differently. I should have told you right from the start what I am. I didn't because I didn't want to frighten you off. I thought that if I told you why I couldn't go to the city that you would have been angry that I didn't tell you before and go anyway. It damn well frightened Kai off for a while that Jovie's mother is the Harvest Goddess. I saw your leaving as inevitable, and I just handled it the way I thought best."

"How would you have known? You never even told me, so you never found out for sure."

"I'm sorry. But would you have taken it well, or would you have run?"

She could hear the audible sigh. "I don't know. I probably would have been scared. I think it scares me a little now." She sat down in an armchair before she lost herself.

"I knew it. I knew I should never have told you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, but I knew that you'd never be with me if I told you what I was. So just make it quick. I promise I'll never bother you again." She stared at the floor and tried to stop the tears from coming.

Jack walked over and crouched in front of her. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Florimell, I want you to look at my hand."

She glanced down slowly and looked at his left hand. "You're still wearing your wedding ring?"

"Yes, as I see you are. I've never taken it off. I thought it was the only piece of you I'd ever get to have after you were gone. I didn't come to tell you I never wanted to see you again. I came to tell you that I never stopped loving you either. I am a little hurt that you never told me what you were before, but not because I would have left. I would have stayed here. I spent every day wondering what you would be like now, what you would think of Jovie, if you would be proud of the way I've raised her. I've dreamed of being able to hold you every day for eighteen years. And if you'll have me, I want to be here every day until I die to hold you."

"Jack, I am very proud of Jovie. She's a wonderful person, and I know it's because of the way you raised her. I'm very proud of you both. And you'll have to stick around to find out what I'm like now." She smiled at Jack, and he pulled her into his arms. They smiled at each other, and kissed for the first time in eighteen years.

* * *

Ann chuckled as Jovie nervously wrung her hands and looked in the mirror. "Jovie, everything will be fine," she said. "Don't worry about anything. The wedding will be perfect and then you can relax at the reception. Then you'll get to bounce on each other for a week on your honeymoon."

"That's the part I'm worried about," Jovie said. "How on earth am I going to know what to do?"

Ann shrugged. "I've got no experience to go on. Kai's got nothing to go on either, so you're both on equal footing there. You'll be fine. If it's not perfect the first time, you'll just have to do it again." When Jovie burst out laughing, Ann smiled. "With that laugh, my job—for now—is done. Here's your bouquet. Kai's waiting for you."

Jovie took a deep breath, looked at Ann, and they walked down the hall that ran beside the sanctuary to the lobby. Cliff and Jack were waiting, and whistled at the same time when Jovie came out. She smacked them both in the arm with a chuckle. Cliff patted his pocket to show he had the rings, and Jovie nodded and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Their entrance music started. Cliff offered his arm to Ann, who smiled as she took it, and they both smiled in mirth as they walked down the aisle. Then Jovie's song started. She took her father's arm and took a deep breath. As they started their walk, she looked down the aisle at Kai. He wasn't wearing his bandana today, and thick, wavy black hair fell to his shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that he looked exactly like the boy she'd seen so often in her dreams over the years. She'd watched him grow up through those dreams. Kai just stared at her as they walked up. Her father gave her a kiss on the cheek when they reached the front, and gave her hand to Kai. As Carter started talking, Kai leaned in and whispered, "Jovie, this might sound crazy, but now I know where I've seen you before. I think I've dreamed of you since I was a child."

Jovie beamed inwardly. This was right—this was where she was supposed to be. "That doesn't sound strange at all, Kai. I dreamed of you too."


End file.
